Falling apart
by Bam it's Rachel
Summary: What if Enjolras got drunk once? What if he played a childish game which ended up with a long lasted effect. Now the marble man is cracking for the shadow. But some people don't want to allow them to be happy. They are lurking in their own shadows. Will Enjolras and Éponine be able to still be together. Or will they fall apart. Modern AU. Rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

What would have happened if Enjolras let the Amis have fun?

Bonjour people who are reading this authors note. I am aware of the fact that there have been many versions of this story. But it looks quite fun to write so yeah… um that's all I have to say for now. Part from the fact that I don't own anything from Les Mis (Apart from Enjolras…. No not really, still wouldn't mind too though.) This is an AU as otherwise this story would be full of historical mistakes.

Anyway…

Grantaire's p.o.v

"ENJY, can you stop being a killjoy and have a drink?" I ask as he rants on about how we need to help the poor. ".DO NOT EVER CALL ME ENJY! No, because I am boring and have no interests in anything but my Revolution and my Patria." He says proudly. "No you're just a lightweight and it hurts you're ego that you can't outdrink Marius's shadow." Enjolras was scowling. "You know I have a name and Enjolras you still owe me the money from that bet." Éponine said raising an eyebrow. Enjolras handed her ten pounds. "Thank you." She said smugly. "Courfeyrac, Feuilly, and Ponine I needs to speak to you in the kitchen." I shouted at them. "Umm sure R." They said confused. "I need a coffee." Enjolras said rubbing his head. "I'll make you one." I said while walking into the kitchen with the confused trio.

"What's wrong R?" Feuilly asked. I turned to get a cup for the coffee. "We are getting Enjy drunk." I whispered. I then turned to pour brandy into the cup, following some Absinthe. Enough to get him drunk, but not enough to be detected when I add coffee. "You three will not tell Enjy-bear or you'll be the next to feel the wrath of me with a bottle of Absinthe." The horror on all of their faces mixed with entertained look laugh me laugh. "Ok, but Grantaire do not touch the Absinthe!" Courfeyrac laughed.

Éponine's p.o.v

We all walked back into the room, where Jehan was writing a poem, Bossuet and Bahorel were having an arm wrestle. Which Bossuet was losing badly. Combeferre was talking to Enjolras. While Joly was checking his medical journals, thinking that he had caught the bubonic plague. "Thanks R." Enjolras said taking a big gulp of the coffee . "This coffee is strange, nice but it has…. Umm a kick." Enjolras was starting to slur. He downed the coffee quickly. He tried to get up but stumbled about. His eyes were then wide as he realized. "You four… spikedddd….my… drink." He was already drunk. One word. Lightweight. "Oh well live in the moment Enjy." R said laughing. "YOLO!" Shouted Courf. After this everyone got drunk as well. "Let's play truth or dare." Ferre suggested, everyone sat around the table ready to play. We went through the Amis asking truth or dare. Feuilly ran down the street in only a flag. (Obviously a Polish flag, because it's Feuilly.) Jehan sang all the single ladies while dancing on the table. Marius admitted to being a virgin. It was finally Enjolras's turn and surprisingly picked dare. "Ok, Enjolras you have to kiss Ponine for twenty seconds or face consequences." Grantaire laughed when Enjolras's mouth dropped wide open and I'm sure I didn't look much different. But Enjolras got up and bent down and kissed me. His lips were warm and soft. It was making my heart flutter in my chest … what was this I was feeling? It couldn't be love or could it. This kiss ended too fast and I came to the conclusion that I didn't have feelings for Enjolras. After the wolf-whistling died down I heard Joly say " Enjy-bear we can't call you Virgin lips behind your back anymore." This sent the whole room into laughter and made Enjolras and me very red. We are going to have an awkward chat tomorrow or when we recover from the hangover.

So how was that. I quite liked writing this chapter. Please review as it encourages me more.

Enjolras: Stop calling me Enjy-bear! My name is Enjolras.

Me: Fine Lightweight.

Enjolras: *Eye roll*


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note- Hello readers. Sorry for the wait but on Thursday I had a trip to the theatre in Cardiff to see the Women in Black. So I got back to school at midnight. Then Friday was Sports Day. And I was made to RUN THE 1500M and I fell over the finishing line! Then I had family issues so I got home late last night. So I have my reasons. But as I am an idiot, I left my laptop and memory stick (which has the original version of his chapter.) At my grandparents' house. So I will be on my mum's laptop for the next week. One good thing is I am home for half term so I will be updating the story from any time tonight or tomorrow. This is a serious chapter. Trigger warning: Mention of abuse, violence, mention of rape and swearing.

Chapter 2- The aftermath

Enjolras's p.o.v

I groggily opened my eyes. Argh everything is to bright and irritating to my head and eyes. At least didn't have a one night stand, wait did I do. I can't remember anything. No I didn't, I'm wearing pyjama bottoms and there's no one else in here apart from me. Last night was nothing but a cloudy haze of confusion and unstable memories. But something happened and I couldn't exactly remember. But I remember Marius's shadow, Éponine had something to do with this. I really need a coffee. My head feels like I have someone hitting a hammer into my skull.

Courfeyrac was already drinking a cup of tea when I entered the kitchen. "I see you made it back to the land of the living." He smirked. I have a feeling he has had a good night or knew something I didn't. "Shut up." I snapped running my free hand over my mussed up curls. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He laughed. But I silenced the laugh by giving him a cold glare. "So what do you remember?" He asked after a moment of silence had fallen. "I think so?" I answered worried. What did I do? "So you remember Éponine?" He said raising an eyebrow at me. "That's the one thing I don't remember." I sighed loudly. Courf snorted at me. "Wow this is going to be fun to tell you." He said dryly. "Courfeyrac please tell me now!" I asked sharply. He chuckled again as I took a sip of my coffee. "Well you may have gotten off with Éponine last night." He said quickly. I spat my coffee out and shouted "No I did not." I denied but that made Courf laugh and roll on the floor. "You did and you both looked like you both enjoyed it." He said after recovering from his laughing fit. "Kill me now." I muttered under my breath. "Gavroche will want to kill you later." He said taking the empty cups to the dish washer. "I'm going back to bed. I'm going to have to speak to her when am feeling less hung-over." I said as went back into my room.

Éponine's p.o.v (this starts at the same time Enjolras woke up.)

I woke up on my corner of the mattress, Azelma and Gavroche were probably out, at the café with the boys or where ever. Oh God last night. I know it was nothing but a dare. Yet still I wish it was more. What am I thinking, I only love Marius. Yet he'll never love you. I thought bitterly to myself. Argh I hate boys, well some boys. My head was a muddle of last night and how my heart was still so gullible to think that I, Éponine Thénardier ever will be loved by someone. Anyone who I thought I loved left or changed. First my 'parents', as a child they spoiled and loved me. But when the money was gone and all that was left was the clothes on our back and a few heirlooms of no importance I saw their true colours. When I got into London's metropolitan university, they were adamant to make me decline but a few offers of staying in this hell hole, working to whatever my father tells me too and being a mistreated slave to my father's gang. Then theirs Montparnasse, he was my childhood friend and first love but he changed into a sinister creature of the underworld, that's putting it nicely. He now worked in my father's gang the Patron-Minette. Who I hated with every cell in my body, they killed for fun, sold drugs, did drugs, beat people, raped women because of boredom. A year left in this hell I'm living. Then I would have finished my course for a joint course of music and drama. I'll work hard enough to get me, Azelma and Roche out of this shithole.

I remembered one of the things Montparnasse told me weeks ago. "Ponine get a fucking grip and learn that you are no fucking saint. You are like me scum of the street. You are the daughter of the slums. There are no happy endings for people like us. There will be no fucking prince on a fucking white horse coming to rescue you. None of those Bourgeoise students you hang out with really give to shits about you. They are your friends out of pity. If they knew half of your life they would hate you. So fucking grow up and accept our life. It's the only one we have." Montparnasse words haunted me.

I had just been on my usual late night walks in the city. It had been raining, my faveourite weather. It ment that you could cry and no one could see your tears trailing down your cheek. It allowed you a moment of weakness. I loved these walks as it ment I could live in the world inside my head. Where I was happy, healthy and loved. I pretended that Marius loved me, not Cosette. A girl who lived with us when we weren't dirt poor, back when my parents loved me. I was friends with Cosette secreatly, as my parents would of shouted at me for speaking to her and not at her. She was used as a slave. But now she had everything I could ever want and more. The only times I could think like this was on my own, where I could pretend that he was beside me. Pretending that he loved me. Sadly one thing I have learnt in my life is that people like me, should be on their own and shouldn't love as they never could be loved. Maybe if the world gave a damn, if I had been in different situations he could have loved me. But my theory to life is ' *Dreams can't change reality but reality changes dreams.' I used to dream that a prince would save me from the world I lived in. But reality kicked in and made me dream about rescuing myself from this world that hated me.

"Ponine you little slut get down here." Thénardier shouted across the hall. I gulped in some oxygen, like there wouldn't be any more left afterwards. I gingerly got of the matteress and walked into the living room. My dad had a bottle of whiskey in his hand a unlit joint of weed in the other. "Where were you last night?" He had an evil glint in his eye. This made me more nervous. "I got lost on my way home as I got on the wrong train." I stammered out, hoping he would be the father from my younger years who told me fairy tales and told me that I was beautiful. But that would never happen. "Bull shit, Mountparnasse followed you. He said bout you and that student. Don't deny it girlie because it'll mean you will be in more trouble and will regret meeting him for the rest of you're life." He said coming dangerously close. I was starting to shake, I know he isn't bluffing. He suddenly lunged at me, punching me in the stomach. It made me double over and fall to the floor, knocking the air out of my lungs. I crawled into aprotective ball as my dad continued to beat me sensless. It felt like decades had past when I saw a small boy with a mop of dirty blond hair and a tall, skinny girl with the same blond hair standing in the dark hallway. I gave a pleading look of help. Gavroche opened the door and ran out. I saw Azelma's eyes tear up. Before the whiskey bottle came crashing down on my skull. Before my world went black and all I could feel was pain and wishing for death to come, it would be better than waking up to my life. But all I could ever do was wish. But wishing could never come true. But what about Azelma and Roche, if you died they would be worse off. I could feel my vision returning and I could hear noises coming from the hallway. I saw that I had been moved to the sofa by Azelma and that she was pacing back and forth. "Zel?" I croaked out my voice rough with pain. "Ponnie, your awake, Gavroche has gone to get help. You have been passed out for an hour." She had her eyebrows knit together, tear tracks shining silver in the dim light of the room. Eyes red rimmed with tears, tiredness and worry. I heard Gavroche and others walking into the horrid flat. I saw them enter the room. Taking a horrified gasp when they saw me. I may be in pain but I still felt self conscious. I saw Courf and Gavroche exchange glances with Azelma. But I then saw a tall figure with golden curls and eyes as deep as the ocean and as blue as the sky. The last thing I remember before blacking out is Enjolras picking me upand cradling me in his arms, like I was a small child. And the only thought in my mind was how right his arms felt around me.

Sorry this is so depressing but the quote * thing was created by me in a philosophical moment of mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note- Hello, again. I know I updated earlier but this is me making up for the last few days when I didn't update as often as I should of and there will be future times when I can't update because I'm in boarding school and have commitments. But when I go back on Sunday, I start revision for school exams which set us for GCSE's. Then I'm going on year trip to Paris, we also get to see the site of one of the barricades from the 1832 revolution, I heard this and had a major fan girl moment. So I will try and update as much as possible this week onwards. Thank you for those or followed, favourite and reviewed. I forgot to say thank you last chapter but when I got the message on my email, I scared my roommate so much she went and got the sixth form to take a way my les mis dvd. That's how much your reviews and follows mean to me! Sorry about my rambling.

Disclaimer- You caught me, I am an old man called Victor trapped in a 14 year old girl's body…

Chapter 3- Housemates?

Enjolras's p.o.v (From when Gavroche went to get help.)

The day had passed slowly and it was a dull day. The sky was a dark grey that looked like that it was going to rain. It was bitterly cold. I tried to do some coursework but every time I started to work, I remembered bits of last night. _Like kissing Éponine._ One small part of me said. Why am I thinking like this? We barely know each other. We kissed playing a silly, childish game while we both drunk. I rubbed my temples trying to work but any attempt was in vain. I ended just sitting on my chair, staring out my window. I played my iPod. I sat there for what seemed like hours. Not thinking, just listing

_Oh I feel overjoyed,_

_When you listen to my words._

_I see them sinking in,_

_Oh I see them crawling underneath your skin._

_Words are all we have._

_We'll be talking._

I was still sat there when I heard a loud, frantic knock on our front door. I didn't get up as I knew Courfeyrac would get there before me. Ii heard Gavroche's boyish voice, full of unshed tears and panic. I tried to focus on my music again. But Courf and Gavroche burst in. "Enjolras, Ponine's been beaten up." Coufeyrac's normal boisterous behaviour had disappeared and was replaced with one of immense worry. "When, how?!" I said standing up so fast I got a head rush. "Thénardier, beaten her for not being home till late last night." Roche explained speaking fast. "Your father did it?!" I said but Roche shrugged like it was normal. "Please come and help." He pleaded, his grey eyes making him look younger than he normally acted. He looked like a confused, innocent little boy who had been through more than he should of at his age. "Of course, but we'll need to go fast. So we'll go in Enjolras's car as it'll be faster." Courf said being tugged on his sleeve by Gavroche. I followed them grabbing my keys, jacket and phone. Joining the in my car.

Roche directed us toward the rougher areas of London, It was an area where I felt at unease. We ended up in front of a grimey, grey flat block. If Joly was here he would make everyone evacuate the building until he had a hazard suit on and cleaned every surface with ten different bleaches and anti-bacterial sprays. We all left the car. I went to lock it when Roche said "Enj, I wouldn't leave your car unattended round here." I shrugged, locking the car before saying. "You and Courf won't be able to get Ponine out by yourselves and a car is a car. They can be bought." He nodded in return. He led us up four flights of stairs. The halls where damp with mould growing across the ceiling and walls. The smell of the place assaulted our noses. Making me gag at one or two times. Blood stained the walls and floors. There was one or two bullet holes there. It made me ill thinking Roche and Ponine had to live here. We ended up at the front door. Roche just opened it. I shuddered as I saw they're 'home' beer cans, bottles and cigarettes everywhere. What disturbed me more was that we saw the occasional gun or knife. Yet Gavroche acted like this wasn't that bad. He showed us to the living room, checking that Thénardier wasn't there or anywhere to be seen. We walked into the room where a skinny girl with blond hair was pacing. I heard Éponine whisper to her. You could hear the evidence of pain in her voice. The girl was at her side in an instant.

Nothing could off prepared us for this sight. Éponine had blood boring down her fore head over a red dry river already there. She had bruises covering half of her face and I was sure her arm was out place as well as maybe broken. She had a split lip and glass sticking out of some cuts. How could a parent treat their child like this? The sight of the petite, broken girl made my heart shatter. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, picking her up with ease. It couldn't be healthy she was this light. Her warm chocolate brown eyes staring with gratitude and thanks into his dark blue eyes. HE thought that she would put up more of a fight. But she for once accepted help. _How right she feels in my arms._ I mused sending a jolt of warmth through my stone cold body.

Éponine's p.o.v

I woke up in a room smelling strongly of disinfectant and was a bright white. _Where am I?_ I asked myself until I saw _the room. How the hell did I get here? _Then the memories came flooding back. The beating, Azelma and Gavroche getting help. _Enjolras carrying me in his arms._ I turned around quickly hearing noises of other people sleeping. Azelma was sitting in the corner on a chair, sleeping. Gavroche and Courfeyrac where on a different chair across from Azelma. "Good Afternoon Ponine." I jumped looking to where the voice came from. Enjolras was sitting on the floor next to the bed. "Mornin Enjolras." I yawned. When I felt a sudden flash of pain coursing through my body. "You ok?" He asked knitting his eyebrows in worry. "As ok as I can be." I said dryly. "The doctor will be here soon." He said fidgeting and running a hand through his messed up curls which fell in disarray across his forehead, almost covering his eyes. "How aren't you at uni?" I asked, Enjolras never missed school for anything. "Called in for all of us." He answered staring into my eyes. I involuntarily blushed at his stare. I was probably a state. "I'm going to get a coffee want one?" He asked standing up. "Yes please." I said laying back up.

When Enjolras left the room, I let a huge sigh. I stared at the ceiling. What am I feeling? It is just Enjolras. Sure he is good looking. Screw that, he puts Greek God's to shame. But he is different. Ponine, you love Marius! _But Marius loves Cosette. Not you, move on to something healthier. _The doctor came in. "Miss Thénardier, how are you this morning?" He asked before taking note of the sleeping forms. "Good thank you." I replied quietly. "You have a crowded room." He chuckled. "It's nice having my siblings and friends here." I said looking at Gavroche. "There's more of them in the waiting room." He said after checking the wounds and my arm. "I'm not surprised." I muttered rolling my eyes. "Well Miss Thénardier, you have had you're cuts stitched up and cleaned. You will be on bed rest for a while, and after about a week you shouldn't do any strenuous work take it easy. Your Left arm was dislocated and was put back into place. But your wrist was broken in three places so you'll be wearing a cast for six weeks. If all's ok, you'll be discharged this afternoon." The doctor said before leaving the room.

Enjolras entered with two take away coffee cups. "Thanks." I said as he handed me the cup. "No problem. Éponine, before everyone else wakes up I need to speak to you." He said sitting back on the floor. "Sure." I answered nervously. "Well you can't go home, neither can your sister or brother." He said fiddling with the cup. Blushing lightly. "But I have nowhere else to go." I said taken aback that Enjolras was blushing. " That is what I'm getting to. Me and Courf discussed last night, that you and you're siblings can live was us. We have two spare rooms, we can help you till you graduate uni and get enough money for your own apartment." He said looking back into my eyes. "I can't do that, I'm taking advantage of your hospitality. I don't need any more pity Enjolras." I said quietly. "If you want pay rent. But you won't be taking advantage." He said persuading her. "But the rent will be next to nothing" I said raising an eyebrow. "Please Ponine, don't just do this for yourself but for your siblings." He said his face softening and voice pleading. He looked so stunning there. Even though there was bags under his eyes and his hair was messy and wild on his head. If you looked in the dictionary for the meaning angelic, he would be the meaning. "Fine I'll do it." I sighed, Enjolras giving a victory smirk. I laughed at him. His eyes were shinning playfully. Suddenly the door flew open.

There was a chorus of "Ponine are you ok?" and one remark from Grantaire "Who's kidnapped Enjolras and replaced him with an he's speaking to a girl!" This made a loud chuckle course through the room and Enjolras go redder than the jacket he was wearing. The noise woke up Courf, Azelma and Gavroche. "Ponine I got you, Azelma and Roche some clothes. I don't want you to go back there." Cosette was the only person there part from Enjolras and Courf who actually understood. "Thanks." I said grinning at the blond. "You're welcome." She beamed. Marius came and wrapped his arms round her pulling her into an embrace. For once I didn't feel jealous or heartbroken. _I think I moved on._

Author's note- Thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry it's so horribly wrong but the next chapter will be moving in. And I wanted to start the next chapter from there. The lyrics in this chapter is Overjoyed from Bastille. I used them as they're songs fit this story and I almost love them as much as Enjonine. I'll update as soon as possible. But till then my readers. x


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note- Hello, you must all be getting bored of my constant updates but I rarely have time to update this often so don't used to it. In this Éponine and Courfeyrac is 20, Enjolras is 21. Gavroche is 12 and Azelma is 18. Also there is some é/e interaction in this.

Disclaimer- Yes I own Les Mis *Sarcastic eye roll*

Chapter 4- Sleep with me (not like that you filthy child get your head out of the gutter.)

Éponine's p.o.v

After everyone left, I was left was Enjolras as he was the only one with a car. Courf, Gavroche and Azelma went to sort some things out. Enjolras was in the corner studying and listening to his iPod. I ended up just sitting there, pondering on my thoughts. I really just wanted to leave the sterile prison. I hated being stuck in the same room for too long, unless there was something remotely interesting. I decided to break the looming silence. "What are you studying for?" I asked, snapping him out of his own world. "I'm not studying." He said fidgeting. "What where you doing then?" He shows me a book. "Romeo and Juliet, I never thought you were one for romantic tragedies?" I said raising an eyebrow as he shrugged. "Jehan left it here and I had nothing to do." He said placing the book gently on the table next to the chair he's sitting on. "What do you think of it?" His curls were falling in front of eyes, I had a sudden urge to push them away from his eyes. "It's ok, but I don't understand how they fall in before even getting to know each other. It frustrates me how people believe in love at first sight." He said in a sigh. "I don't believe in love at first sight either." I agreed with him. "How come you like Pontmercy?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes. "I don't know when I exactly started liking him, but he was the first person who was treating me with kindness, not pity and actually treated me like a human being." I replied. "Do you still like him?" Enjolras blurted out by accident. I shook my head. "I think I've moved on." His expression was unreadable and his voice was composed. "That's good to hear." I gave a small smile at him.

*Later on that day*

"You are free to leave." The doctor said after giving me a prescription for pain relief and giving me a final check. "Just remember not to do much moving about, you are on strict bed rest for the rest of this week and can't do any strenuous exercise or movements until the stiches come out." Enjolras handed me the bag of clothes Cosette gave me. They both left the room for me to change. I put on a pair of black leggings, forest green jumper, brown ankle boots and brown leather jacket. I brushed my hair and plaited it into a fishtail. I left to meet Enjolras in the hall. "Ready to go?" He asks taking the bag and leading me out of the hospital. We went into his car, which was unnaturally clean.

"Happy to be out?" He asks as we pull up outside a block of flats. "Hell yeah." I laugh. I saw him give a small smirk at my laugh. We left the car and went in a lift to the top floor. We entered his and Courfeyrac flat. We were prepared for the sight we saw. We caught Courfeyrac and Azelma in a really heated kiss. "Oh my fucking God Courfeyrac get of my sister!" I shout at them. They suddenly sprang apart. "Courfeyrac please fucking explain?!" Azelma was bright red. But not as red as Courfeyrac. "I… erm... kinda... fell on her lips." Enjolras snorted at is answer. "Yeah that was more like attacking rather than falling." Enjolras said dryly. "Anyway where's Gavroche?" I asked trying to rid myself of that image in my head. "He's at the café with Jehan and Grantaire." Courf said regaining his normal attitude. "I'll give you a quick tour of the flat." Enjolras said turning towards me. "Ok." I replied. Not trying to look into his eyes.

"This is yours and Azelma's room. It's not ready yet. "He apologised for the half empty room. "Its fine, the sofa looked comfy." I smiled at him. He shook his head. "No you can sleep in my room." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Not with me, I'll stay on the sofa." He said quickly making me laugh at how flustered he got. "I can't take your bed. I'll sleep on the sofa" I said after laughing. "No you need to recover so you'll be in my bed and if you refuse one more time I'll tie you to the bed." I gave him a glare but he didn't back down. "Fine." I muttered.

Enjolras's p.o.v

I went to my room to pick up the piles of books that were scattered across the room and got into a pair pyjama bottoms before grabbed my spare blanket and pillow from the wardrobe I noticed that Azelma and Courfeyrac had disappeared. Gavroche had appeared in the living room though. "Hey Roche." I said placing my blanket down. "Hi Enj." He said glaring at me. "What's wrong?" I questioned the under the small boys scrutiny. "I heard what you did the other day." He said giving me the cold look in his eyes. Consider me reminded to never annoy Gavroche. "What did I do?" I asked quietly. "You know what you did. You kissed Ponine!" He said angrily pointing at me. "Calm down Roche." I said quietly. "Don't you tell me to calm down, why did you kiss her?!" He said sounding even more irritated. "We were playing truth or dare, we were also drunk. Roche I think of you and your sisters as great friends. I'll never hurt her." I said looking into his stormy grey eyes. "Good, because if you hurt her, I'll hurt you." His serious expression made me laugh and rub his hair, which annoyed him. "It's late Roche, go to sleep." I said before lying down on the sofa. "Night Enj." Gavroche said before going to sleep.

The flat was then in complete silence. I could only hear my even breaths and heartbeat. This was the time of day I liked most. Where everything is still and calm. When the world seems at peace. When people are sleeping soundly in their homes. Living in their dreams. The darkness of the sky blankets the Earth allowing the stars to shine and light up the sky. I started to go in to a peaceful sleep. When I was woken by a piercing cry coming from the flat. I jumped up to find the source of the cry. It was coming from my room. It's coming from Ponine.

I opened the door, to see Éponine sat up in the bed. Eye's wild with fear, tears tracks glimmer on her cheeks. "Ponine, you alright?" I ask, tentatively edging closer to the bed. "I'm ok now Enjolras." She whispered her voice cracked when saying my name. "Do you want me to turn on the light?" I ask her. "Yes please." She answers quietly. I turned on the light and the bulb flickered on. Éponine's eyes were red rimmed and were full of unshed tears. "I came and sat on the edge of the bed. "Did you have a nightmare?" I asked looking at her. She nodded slowly. "Would you like to share it?" I could feel my face softening. I spoke in a gentle tone. "I don't want to bother you with my problems." She answered quietly. "It wouldn't be a bother Ponine. I don't like to see my friends upset and you're my friend." I answered back. I really wanted to hold her hand. "It was about Thénardier." She answered. Her voice trembling just thinking about him. I took her by surprise. I pulled her into a hug. "He's not going to hurt you again." I whispered to her. "How do you know?" She asked looking up, small tears slowly falling down her cheek. I wipe these away, giving her a small smile. "I won't let him." I should let go of her. But she felt too good in my arms. But the hug was longer than what is usual for a friends.

I slowly retracted my arms. I could see a look of puzzlement in her eyes. My arms felt cold without her in them. "I should go to sleep." I mumbled getting up. "Don't leave!" She said like a frightened child. I looked into her eyes. "Please stay with me." She said as I walked back over. "Ok." I said sitting on the chair next to the bed. "I'll move over, come into bed." This took me surprise. "You sure?" I asked, my voice broke slightly. "Yes. I mean it would be more comfortable than that chair." She said awkwardly. "Ok, just move, otherwise I'll be sleeping on the floor." I said as she moved other. I turned off the light and climbed into the bed next her. Her smell was filling my nostrils. She smelt of lemons and lavender. Her small form faced away from me. I fell asleep with one thought. _How right this feels._

Author's note- I hope this isn't to ooc. It will be lighter hearted in the next chapter. Writing this I got a major plot bunny. But I won't say anything as all will be revealed in time.

Enjolras: Why is the barricade on fire?!

Me: Some é/m and r/e shippers got angry and attacked the barricades. They also left a note.

Enjolras: What did it say?

Me: Don't know they left on the barricade before setting fire to it.

Joly: Courfeyrac has been kidnapped! And Enjolras there's a note for you.

*Joly hands note to an angry Enjolras who has a vein popping out of is head.*

Enjolras: To Enjolras, we have kidnapped Courfeyrac. Unless you allow us into the barricade he will be kept with us. Sincerely é/m and r/e shippers. P.s we have also got you're imported hair gel.

*To be continued*


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note -Hi, so thanks to everyone who followed and or favourite this story. Here take a virtual cookie **(::)**. I woke up this morning (sorry correction lunchtime.) And saw my notices and did a happy dance. Anyways let's go on with the story.

Chapter 5- "I am agog, I am aghast. Has Enjy-bear found love at last?"

Éponine's p.o.v

I woke up feeling peaceful. When did I last sleep so well? I was contemplating on this thought. When I realized that there were two arms snaked around my waist. And there was a sleeping form next to me. I then remembered waking up last night, screaming. I tried to not move too much. If Enjolras woke up he would move his arms and try and keep his normal distance and wear his normal façade. I afforded a sneaky glance at him. His face was unguarded, and looked like a young child. His hair was falling messily down his forehead. I really wanted to move the hair out of his face. But before I could I heard Enjolras say groggily "It's rude to stair." Before opening his eyes. I turned away blushing furiously. "Did you have a good sleep?" He mumbled into my hair. "Yes thank you, did you?" I asked him. "The best sleep I've had for a while." He said before thinking. I felt so right to be in his arms. I didn't want to leave them. "Thank you for staying with me." I said quietly. I felt him pull me closer. I could feel my heart racing as I could feel him against my back. "It's alright." He said, while I turned to face him. Our faces were so close that we could probably hold a magazine between us without it falling. "You didn't have to stay, you now." I say, gah I just want to kiss him. I think I'm falling. But can it be falling if it is just gravity pulling you to where you should be. "It would be cruel leaving you on your own when you were like that." He said pushing a peace of my hair out of my face. The skin where touched burned, like it was on fire.

We layed there for what seemed like centuries. When we heard noises coming into the flat. Enjolras jumped and fell with a loud thud on the floor. "Oww!" He yelled rubbing the arm he fell on. "You ok?" I asked, failing miserably to keep back my laughter. "Yeah." He muttered, sitting back on the chair. The marble façade was setting on the boy I had just seen. On our own he is human, warm and kind. With others he is cold, hard marble. I prefer the boy from earlier and last night. Not this mysterious being in front of me now. Enjolras was distant in the few seconds before every one entered the room. "Éponine congrats on being the only girl to ever get in Apollo's bed!" Grantaire said making all the Amis's laugh. I felt my cheeks redden. "Shut up wine cask!" Enjolras snapped. "I'm going to make everyone breakfast." Cosette and Musichetta said after a few moments of silence. "How come you guys aren't in uni?" I asked as it was a Tuesday. "No lessons." Or. "Going later." Was chorused and one "Not bothering to go." By Grantaire.

After half an hour of talking I could smell waft of mouth-watering food. "Foods ready." Cosette called from kitchen. They all ran to get food. I tried to get up but Enjolras made me sit down. "Bed rest remember. I'll get us some food." He said before leaving the room. Before realizing he was topless. _Not that I mind._ I thought to myself. Allowing a small laugh leave my lips. "Care to tell the joke?" Enjolras asked raising an eyebrow. "Nah, it wasn't a good joke." I said giving him a small smile. "Thanks." I said when he paced me the plate with two pancakes on it and a cup of coffee. He ate his on the chair. We sat there in silence. When we heard the boys shouting. "Courf where have you been all morning?" I saw through the open door that Azelma was leaving his room. "Can I kill Courf please?" I asked Enjolras. He gave a smirk when he realized why. "Well I would advise against it as you would then be killed by your sister and brother. Also he's not worth the time." He said making me laugh. "I will be giving him a talk later." I muttered. We sat there a couple of minutes. Not talking, or eating. Just looking at each other's eyes. I was drowning in his deep ocean eyes. We could have been there for hours but the Amis's decided to return. Marius came in first, holding a cup of coffee in his hands. His eyes showed an emotion. Don't know what emotion. It couldn't be jealousy or resentment towards Enjolras could it. Why would he resent or be jealous of him_. Boys, I'll never_ _understand them. _

Enjolras's p.o.v

_What's Marius's problem? _The freckled face boy was glaring daggers at me and Éponine from across the room. Whatever anything he's got against me he can tell me later. "Sorry I'm late the bus broke and then I fell over running here!" Bossuet said running into the flat. "Its fine Bossuet, you only missed breakfast." Bahorel said entering the room with the others. They didn't realize Marius standing there. Bossuet came running in knocking Marius onto the floor spilling the coffee everywhere. "What the hell, Bossuet can you please watch where you're going for once!" Marius snapped. Something's wrong with him he's normally not so bad tempered or acts like this. "Sorry Marius." Bossuet said helping Marius up. "Just be more careful" Marius retorted. "Somebodies on their period." Grantaire muttered under his breath. "Enjolras, where's your mop?" Joly asked leaving the room. "We don't have one." I replied. "We can use Enjolras's hair instead." Grantaire laughed. I shot him a glare. "No one touches the hair." I replied grimly. Suddenly Courfeyrac and Grantaire lunge at me. Messing up my hair. "What is your problem?" I asked, putting my hair back into place.

After an hour or so everyone started to leave slowly. It ended up with just me, Éponine, Courfeyrac and Azelma left in the flat. We were excused from lessons for the rest of the week, due to Éponine's state and her need for care. I went to do some work. I turned my iPod on and listened to it.

_When you fall asleep,_

_With your head upon my shoulder._

_When you're in my arms,_

_When you've gone somewhere deeper_

_Are you going to age in grace?_

_Are you going to age without mistakes?_

_Are you going to age in grace?_

_Are you going to age without mistakes?_

_Only to wake and hide your face,_

_When oblivion is calling out your name._

_You always take things further, than I ever can._

I always found it strange that a song, you've listened to a million times can suddenly mean something to you or helps you to articulate out loud what you actually feel. Before last night I never gave thought about that song or what it meant. But now I understand. I let out a loud sigh, forgetting that Éponine was in the room. "You ok?" She asked. I took out my headphones. "Yeah, just doing my work." I am a crap liar. Well I am doing work, just not focusing on it. "What's wrong?" She asked, moving some hair out of her eyes. "Nothing, just thinking." I said putting my pen down. "About what?" She was full of questions. Not that I care but still. "That songs can mean nothing, but then suddenly you can understand them." I say, she raises an eyebrow. "That's a very true statement. What were you listening to?" She asks me. "Bastille." She gives a small smile. "Do you like that band?" I give a small nod and said "do you?" Éponine gave another smile. "Yes." She answered. We talked a bit longer about music. I found that I was edging closer to her. Until I was arms reach from her. I had an urge to try something I normally would object to. "Éponine, I have a question?" I ask nervously. "What is it?" She says curiously. "Would you object if I tried something?" She's sitting up now. "Depends what." She asked trying to figure what I was going to do. "This." I then reached to capture her lips with mine. I didn't know who was more surprised. Me or her. She pulled away for a second. But then kissed me again. I sub-consciously bit her lip, making her open her mouth for me to deepen the kiss. My hands had snaked around her back pulling her closer to me. Her hands were woven through my hair, tugging playfully. "Enjolras… what the fuck is happening here? R you have to see this!" Courfeyrac said coming into the room. His jaw hanging open. I jumped away from Éponine. Our cheeks red and my hair slightly mussed up. "What happened Courf?" Grantaire said before noticing our blushing, awkward figures. "Did my little Enjolras kiss a girl? I am agog, I am aghast, has Enjy-bear found love at last." He guffawed sending Courfeyrac into spurs of laughter. "Shut wine-cask, and don't call me Enjy-bear!" I sent them glares until they stopped laughing. "I'm telling Jehan." Courfeyrac said before bursting into more loud laughs. "No, please don't him and Marius will be writing sonnets and poems till Christmas." I complain. But it is all in vain.

Author's note- Sorry this is basically a filler until the end. But the next p.o.v is from dun, dun dah Marius. Mwhahaha plot bunny came up. The song lyrics is oblivion by if you hadn't guessed Bastille. I thought "Well they're album has music that fits with this story line. Also Bastille is also the name of the infamous French prison. And fell, causing the start of the French revolution. So I thought it links I'm using their songs from now on in this story. "Sorry for procrastinating. Until next time, fellow fan girls/boys.

*Now live on the barricade.*

Enjolras: how am I supposed to live without my imported hair gel!? *He sobs in the corner

Me: Um yeah Enjy-bear, there's a freaking attack on the barricades by e/r shippers and é/m shippers. Grow up before I shave half of your head in your sleep and tell Joly you have a highly contagious disease that will make you lose all your hair!

Enjolras: You wouldn't dare! *Gasps and gives evil glare.*

Joly: I heard the words contagious disease and Enjy-bear. What if I caught it? I'm going to die! *Faints due to panic attack.*

Me: What's worse, facing the shippers that have ABDUCTED Courfeyrac and Enjy-bears hair gel, who are also know setting up cannons. Or being stuck with you? Strokes imaginary beard."

Combeferre: Where are you going?

Me: to the convent, I'm sick of Enjy-bear and the hypochondriac. So Au rivoire mes enfant. I'm becoming a nun!

Joly: I heard the words sick, am I sick? *Joly faints again.*

Me: *Face palm face before running out of the barricade.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Bonjour, mes enfants! Sorry about the last chapter it wasn't the best, but they kissed. But this chapter is from Marius's p.o.v. But Marius shippers/ fan girls don't kill me please.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Les Mis, but alas I sadly don't. And I sadly don't on the lovely Aaron Tveit.

Chapter 6- Marius shows his true colours

Marius's p.o.v

*Time skip: It's been about 2 weeks since the last chapter. It's early December.*

Pulling my hood up as I walk through the dark streets. The wind had brought in a bitter edge. The skies were darker than usually. I could feel the heavy drops of rain falling on my nose. I ended running to the café. I hope that Enjolras isn't there, he is the most annoying man ever. He's always acting a self-righteous little freak. He could have any girl, but he had to take Éponine. My Éponine. Now who will do what I ask. She's been in love with me since we met three years ago. She followed me like a love-sick puppy. It was really irritating but she did anything I asked her to do. But now she's getting cosy with Enjolras.

My phone started to ring. I looked at the ID. Argh Cosette, why are you so clingy? Sure she's hot and got money. But all the time calling or texting me. And it's getting to the point where I am going to go nuts. "Hey, Cosette." I ask with the kindest voice I could answer with right now. "Hello Marius, are you busy right now?" I was in front of the café. "Yeah… I'm going to study now." I answered, quickly lying. "Oh, ok I'll see you tomorrow them, love you." She said trying not to sound disappointed. "Love you too, bye." I said before pressing end call. I gave a loud sigh, I really should break up with Cosette. Entering the café, I could see Éponine and Enjolras talking in the corner with Combeferre. Argh they make me feel even worse already. "Hey Marius, what's wrong? You haven't caught the flu going round have you? If so please leave and go home because I have a weak immune system." Joly started rambling. Why do I hang out with these guys, I don't like them. They all want to help the poor and free the oppressed. Well I don't give a fuck about the poor.

I went to sit down opposite, Enjolras. Trying not to look at him in disgust. "Hi Marius, how are you?" Asked Éponine, taking her eyes of Enjolras. For a moment she looked beautiful. Did her eyes always shine like that? Did was her smile always this infectious, was her laugh always this radiant? Snap out of it Marius. She's just your shadow, nothing more. "I'm fine thanks, you?" I ask her, politely. "Good thank you for asking." She then turns her attention to Enjolras again. She was laughing at something he said. I felt stabs of jealousy and hatred coursed through my body for the golden boy. He could anyone he wanted, why her? "Ponine, can you outside with me a minute?" I ask, grabbing her attention. "Ummm sure." She said looking at Enjolras, who was holding her hand. This made my blood boil. We both got up to leave.

The night air was cold, and Éponine was shivering. "What is it Marius?" She asked curiously. "I wanted to know something?" I asked her, the rain starting again. "Know what?" She asked her cautiously. "Well… why do you like Enjolras?" I blurted out. She gave me hard stare. "I like him because he's a decent man, who treats me with respect." She said sharply. "But he's made from marble, he couldn't love you." Shit, I shouldn't have said that. "And like you say you're his friend. He's not cold or mean. Sure he doesn't like to show emotions. Doesn't mean isn't capable of them." She ranted. I silenced her rant by pressing her lips to mine. Her lips were warm and soft. But she pulled away instantly when she realized, what I had done. "Marius why did you fucking do that?" She screeched. "Éponine, you've always liked me. I thought you would have liked that." I mumbled. This angered her more. Oh great golden boy is joining us. "You knew all this time! You heartless bastard." She cried. "Éponine, what's wrong?" He said rushing to her side. "How could you have made give your love letters to Cosette? Do you know how much it killed me each time, but I did it anyway just so you would be happy." She had tears creating a river down her cheeks, only to be masked by rain. "Ponine, I'm sorry!" I pleaded. "You should have thought of that before you kissed me." She started giving me a glare. "You kissed her?" Enjolras said, his voice grave. "I... um... yes." I stuttered. "You absolute twat." He said before punching me in the jaw. _I am in so much shit_.

Enjolras's p.o.v

_He kissed her!_ My blood was boiling. All he ever does is hurt her, then suddenly think can kiss her. I suddenly realized that Éponine had left. "Shit!" I went to see if she was in the café. "Guys, did Éponine come in here?" I asked hoping she was in the corner talking to R like normally. "No, sorry. But what happened out there? We heard shouting, a lot of shouting." Combeferre said while gathering his books ready to leave. "Marius. He kissed her. Told her he always knew she loved him. She called him a heartless bastard. I punched him." I said leaving the café. The last thing I heard before leaving the café was. "Next time, allow us to hit Marius as well." Grantaire said, for once sounding very sober.

I then ran into the rain. Not caring if I get drenched, Éponine is more important. I ran to the flat. No one there. I tried Cosette's house. No sign. I ended up lost myself. I decided to call her. Might as well, even though she will probably not answer. A weak "hello." Came from the phone. I gave a deep sigh. "Hi Ponine. Where are, I've looked everywhere for you." It all came out in a rush. I was feeling a mixture of feelings. Hatred for Marius. Worry from Éponine being missing. But also a protective feeling over her. "I'm fine Enj. I'm by the park across from Musain." She said quietly. "Well go home, I'll see you when I figure out how to get home." I was freezing by now. My curls were tangled due to the rain. My clothes were soaking. "Where are you?" She asked. I looked at the houses behind me. "Bridge gate, well that's the street I'm on." I answered her. "Ok you are about five minutes from Musain. You just need to take a left at that sign, carry straight on. Then take a right at the café called Corinth." She said giving me the directions. "Thanks Ponine, see you in a bit." I smiled. _She safe. _I took her directions and found that I was back at Musain.

*back at the flat (I really can't be arsed to write his journey back.*

I walked into the flat, seeing that Éponine was in the shower. I went to walk into my room to get into a pair pyjamas. Walking out I walked into Éponine, who was just wearing a towel. "Sorry Ponine." I said bright red. I was clearly the more embarrassed person out of us. "It's fine Enj." She said going into her room. I was glued to the floor. "Would you like a cup of tea Ponine?" I asked going into the kitchen. "Yes please." She said sitting on the sofa. "How you feeling now?" I asked placing the cup in of her. "I'm fine." She sighed. "Ignore Pontmercy, he's a prick and an idiot. He doesn't know what he's missing." I said softly. I stared into her beautiful brown eyes. She gave a slight blush. "That's nice Enj, but you have to say that. You're my friend." She says quietly. "Ponine, do I lie?" I asked seriously. "No." She says staring at me. I felt my stomach flip. "Now how are you really?" I said, while reaching for her hand. "To be honest, I would love to kill him." She sighed. I gave a small smile. "I think everyone wants to kill him." I notice the small tear trailing down her left cheek. I use my thumb to wipe it away. "Don't cry, he's not worth you're tears." I whisper to her. "I know, you must think I'm pathetic. For ever believing I was in love with him. And for crying after this evening." She says more tears falling. I pull her into me. Hugging her tightly. Her head tucked into my chest, my head nestled on the crook of her neck. "You could never be pathetic. You are the strongest women I have ever met." I say to her. Her tears subside. "Thank you." She whispers. "For what." I look down to see her smiling. "For being you."

Author's note- *Hiding from Marius fans.* Sorry anyone who likes Marius, take no offence. It's just he annoys me how he's so oblivious to the world around him. I might end up editing this chapter as the story progresses as I'm not keen on it. But Marius is always going to end up like this. Sorry! But please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Goodbye for now.

Combeferre: Why are you back. I thought you had enough of Enjolras and Joly so you went to the convent to become a nun.

Me: The convent was as boring as hell. All they did was pray or help people. Also I missed annoying Joly. His panic attacks are very entertaining.

Joly: That is very mean.

Me: Joly, Enjolras has smallpox.

Joly: I'm leaving the barricade. What if I catch smallpox, I'll be dead by morning *Joly has a full on panic attack.*

Enjolras: I haven't got the smallpoxs Joly!

Me: No he has the bubonic plague!

Joly: *Faints… again*

Combeferre: You are a very mean person.

Me: I'm not mean, just immature. Anyway I make your lives more exciting!

Enjolras: *Rolls eyes* Whatever helps you sleep at night.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Long time no see. Sorry for the mega long wait. It's just I've had a stressful time in school. And it's no help that my roommate makes updating harder. It has also been hot in Wales. It hasn't been raining or snowing or horrible weather but actual sun! So I've been swimming, walking in the countryside around my school and hanging in the river. Then I have lessons from 8:45 am to 5: oopm. There is also no internet where I am. But no fear I'm here. So over my days of non-updates I have done some thinking. A) I have a new story ready to be told. And B) I have really bad grammar. So I will no longer bore you but one last thing. I'm noticed that the amount of people reading past chapter 1 is not as high as the amount who read the first chapter. This actually is quite frustrating, so please put me out of my misery and tell me why. Anyways… time for fluffiness!

Chapter seven- where are we at now then?

Enjolras's p.o.v

I groaned as I moved waking up from a peaceful sleep. I was about to get up, before remembering where I was. Éponine was curled up next to me on the sofa. From the light snores I could see she was still sleeping. Her features were softened and an air of innocence was hung over her. Worries were vanished from her mind. Just the innocence of sleep was left. I started tracing the outline of her features. Just hovering, so I didn't wake her up. Ever since I met her two years ago, I knew she wasn't your typical girl. One who fake laughs, or tries to flirt with me when I walk by. No she radiated a sense of wisdom. Her petite features and tired clothes were nothing compared with her mind and spirit.

At first I thought she would be annoying like all other girls. No she was different. She devoted all her attention to the book she was reading and the prat Pontmercy. God how I hate him. He is the biggest idiot ever to see the light of day. He is ignorant, conceited, attention seeking and oblivious. To me he is a dick. I disliked him for a while before last night. I still remembered the night when he made Éponine give Colette or Courgette his love letters.

_The café was empty apart from the owner, Joly and Bossuet girlfriend. Still after two years I don't get why they share a girlfriend. I was finishing my essay on my MacBook. I was sipping my latte quietly. I heard the door open quietly and small, unsteady footsteps walk into the café. I turned to find a soaking wet, quivering Éponine. Her mascara leaving lines go down her face. Eyes bloodshot and red ringed from tears. Éponine, what's wrong?" I asked after a moment's silence. "Marius." She said quietly, her voice frail. "What has he done?" I sighed, I liked Éponine. She was witty, fun and extremely smart. She could get in to Oxford or Cambridge if she tried. "He has a new infatuation." She had one smaller tear trail down her cheek. "Yes, I assure you that we all know. Even if we were on the moon he would find a way to bore us with her." I replied sarcastically. "He made me deliver her his love letters." At this my emotional barricade fell. I hated to see her upset. I considered her as a close friend. Someone I could always trust._

"_That boy is an idiot Ponine. Ignore him and move on." I said closing my laptop. She sighed weakly. "No I'm the idiot. He will never love me but I still do. He uses me. But I still want to be around him. If I could move on, I would have moved on ages ago. But I just can't. I try and try. But it's never enough." She broke down into sobs of tears. I gave her a hug. Hers sobs started to subside. "Sorry you had to see me like this Enj. It's just you R and Courf are the only people who I feel I can confide to." She whispered. Looking up. This was the first time I properly saw her. To me she was no different to any other of my friends. I now wanted her to be happy. To be smiling. To be healthy. To be with me. I felt a feeling in the bottom of my stomach build. Every time I saw her my marble façade I built shattered. The emotional barricades fell. She had my heart in her hands and she didn't know it. It hurt seeing her pine after someone else. Someone who wasn't worth her time of day. Why am I saying this, Marius has been your faithful friend for years. Now you hate him because he has the heart of the girl who has yours. What has happened to me?_

Thinking through these memories I didn't realize Éponine had woken. "You know it's weird to stare at someone when their sleeping?" She grumbled. Sub- consciously burrowing her back against my stomach. "What time is it?" She mumbled quietly. "10 in the morning." I said after checking my phone. "Argh, I should get up." She grumbled. She wasn't the best morning person. "Or we could stay on the sofa all day." I laugh as she turns to face me. "Nah, I need to eat." She smiled. Her smile mad my heart leap. "Enj, you ok?" She said raising her eyebrow. "Just thinking." I reply to her. "About what?" She was always curious. "About how much I love you." I said staring her in her eyes. "Éponine, I've been in love with you for a while. I just never told you because I was scared you would reject me or worse hate me. And I could never again live in a world without you. You make me more human, more able to show emotions. I understand if you don't feel the same." I say watching her face for a reaction.

"Enjolras… I also have something to tell you as well." She stutters, obviously in shock of what I said. _She doesn't love me._ Came straight to my mind. ". You are always there for me. You looked after me when my world came crashing down. You let me lean on you when I needed support. You carried me when I was weak. You gave me light when I was left in darkness. You kept me together when I was falling apart. I know that all sounds very cliché but it is all true. I can also some it up in four words. In five words, I can tell you how I've been feeling." She's going to say that she doesn't love me and that she's sorry. "I love you too." She whispers in my ear. She left goose bumps trail down my arms. I couldn't articulate how I felt. There was no word for the euphoria I was feeling. Instead of saying anything else. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her lips lightly. I could feel her smiling. _I've got her now. I just need to keep. _

Authors note: So um yeah sorry for the very, very, very cliché lines. But alas I've never been in a relationship as I'm the queen of unrequited love so all I have is lines from my friends and older girls, But I did read over the past chapters and relies that it was confusing about Enjolras and Éponine's relationship. So I hope this has cleared everything up. Until next time my ma amours.

Me: Bossuet, I have a question?

Bossuet: Yes? *glances around the room nervously.*

Me: How are you so unlucky?

Bossuet: Don't know.

Me: Were you cursed by a witch doctor because you tried to steal his hair grow potions?

Bossuet: No, why are you so insensitive? And I have a question for you.

Me: I'm not insensitive; I just haven't got a word censor in my head. And ask a way.

Bossuet: Why are you at the barricades?

Me: Mainly boredom. Also annoying Enjolras and Joly has its bonuses. *start throwing things at Enjy-bear.*

Bossuet: I'm worried about you, really worried.

Me: Most people are. *Walks up to Enjolras and starts messing up his hair.*


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hello, I'm writing instead of doing my homework. Oh well it's just revision, who cares. I have had a very busy few days of doing nothing but sleeping, eating cereal and going to school. I had my French speaking exam; it was certainly interesting as the French assistant just laughed at me. I have only five days to write the next chapters. I may be able to update an extra chapter before next Saturday but the week after that I'm in Paris and Ypres.

On a slightly more serious note. I've noticed not many people are reading past the first chapter. I know it happens to most people. But I want to find out why as it is really frustrating. Also I'm refusing to update this story until I get three or more reviews as I want to know what you guys, yes you readers think. Anyways let's get down to business…

Disclaimer: You should now know that I'm not Victor Hugo. Shocking I know but I'm actually an alien from Venus. Just letting you all know….

Chapter 8- And the Amis's act like children.

Marius's p.o.v

The rain was still pounding on my window when I woke up the next day. The left side of my face was throbbing. My left eye was sore. Wow, Enjolras can really pack a punch. I turned over to try to get back to sleep. But I couldn't stop thinking about Éponine. The way her brown hair becomes wind-blown. How her eyes were the color of dark chocolate. Her skin was tanned due to the amount of time she spends outside. How she acts like a child one moment, but becomes an adult the next. Her petite features beautiful. Long lashes framing her eyes. If she dressed nicer and looked after her hair she'd be pretty hot. But her body was marked with scars. Her body had been a canvas for years. I had known but sat by. Leaving her alone in the world. Just knowing that she could have been mine all this time but I was to stupid angers me with myself. She could still be mine. If only golden boy hadn't interfered.

I gave up trying to fall asleep. I got up and decided to go to Musain. I really had nowhere else to go. I grabbed a jacket and ran into the rain. Arriving at Musain I got a lot of glares of the boys. "Hi Courf." I said but no one replied. "So what were you guys talking about?" Still no replies. I sat next to Jehan, who just moved away. They carried on into their conversation. Ignoring any comment I made. They were treating me like a leper. Or like I had the plague. "Seriously guys why are you ignoring?" I was getting agitated, why did everyone act like children here? "Are you really that stupid?" Feuilly asked raising an eyebrow. "Seriously tell me!" I was fed up of them. "You oblivious little bastard. Are you really this blind?" Combeferre said amazed that his 'friend' was so foolish. "You upset Éponine badly last night." Bahorel stated. "You knew she liked you all this time. Yet you still made her send your love letters to Cosette." Grantaire said putting his drink down. "And when she was finally moves on to someone who appreciates her and doesn't treat her like a slave. You fucking kiss her." Courfeyrac says staring coldly at me. "Yeah guys I already feel bad about it so please leave my problems alone!" I glared. "Marius get the fucking hell out of here." Jehan shouts. Everyone looking shocked at the romanticist who never swore.

"I thought bros before hoes." I muttered before turning around to see an angry Éponine and a fuming Enjolras. "What did you just call me?!" Éponine said glaring daggers at me. Enjolras gripping her hand tightly. His eyes shown a lot of anger. And by a lot, I mean if I don't leave I'm about to die. "Éponine I'm so sorry about last night." I begged. I heard someone behind me snort. "You're not sorry. You're just trying to save you're sorry ass from the guys." She said hardly. "Ponine, please I'm actually sorry!" I pleaded but she hissed at me. "Don't call me that. You lost that right when you became a selfish twat." Her hand was all that stopped Enjolras from murdering. But his glares are bringing the phrase of if looks could kill to mind. I went to turn around at the guys for help. "Marius you need to think before you speak." Combeferre warned. "You are some friends. Defending this slag rather than your friend." I said before thinking. Shit I'm in trouble. Suddenly Bahorel and Enjolras were running at me. "You aren't our friend though. If you were our friend you wouldn't have called Éponine a slag!" Bahorel fumed. We weren't the closet friends, but he hated to see girls be called names like that unless they actually were. Enjolras punched me in the stomach making me double over. I managed to punch Enjolras on his right cheek. The others came other and threw me outside. "Marius I don't ever want to see you again." Éponine said through her teeth. Today is just not my day.

Éponine's p.o.v

My blood is boiling as I went back inside Musain. How dare he ask of forgiveness one minuet then call me a slag the next. "Ponine you ok." Jehan asked as everyone sat down. "Yes thank you Jehan." I said sighing. There were no more seats left. Enjolras caught my hand and pulled me onto his lap. "You really ok?" He murmured in my ear. I gave a small, weak smile. "I'm incredibly pissed off and angry. But I'm also thankful." He gave a confused look at me. "Why may I ask?" He whispered in my ear. "I'm thankful because I have you now." I gave him another smile. "I should be thankful that I have you. You are my best friend, my love and my life. If I didn't have you I'll be a marble statue again. You have my heart in your hands. It belongs to you and no one else." I went in and gave him soft kiss on his lips. The kiss was warm and soft. Delicate like a little flower.

We then remembered that the Amis's were there. As we broke apart we saw all of their jaws hanging wide open. "Holy motherfucking shit." Combeferre stammered after closing his mouth. "The mighty Apollo has fallen for a nymph." Jehan commented. I was blushing, resting my head in his shoulder. "Argh I have to live with this." Courfeyrac grumbled. Making everyone laugh. I joined in. Marius forgotten, everyone was happy again. Everyone apart from one. I would have missed him if he wasn't one of my best friends. Grantaire's eyes shown hurt similar to mine when Cosette and Marius got together. I need to talk to him.

After a couple of hours Azelma and Roche ended up at the café. I got a few raised eyebrows from them as I was still on Enjolras's lap. I rolled my eyes and carried on talking to him. Only when Courfeyrac kissed Azelma on the cheek did I object. "Enjolras I forgot to talk to Courfeyrac." I said as he laughed. "Go talk to him now if you want. But please tell me his reaction." I nudged him a little in the ribs. But placed a kiss on his cheek and got up. I walked over to Courfeyrac who was talking to Azelma. "Hi Ponine, nice to see that you're finally of Enjy's lap." He laughed before I pinched his ear dragging him outside. "Oww, quit it, oww." He said as I twisted it. "What is it Ponine?" He asked when we got outside. "What's going on with you and Zelma?" I question. He turned red. "We, um, err. If I tell you will you murder me?" He asks. "Most likely." I reply glaring. "Gavroche was right you are scary Ponine." He laughed before turning serious. "Well me and Zelma are going out." He said nervously. "Since when?" I question. "Two weeks before you moved in." My eyes are almost popping out of my skull. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I ask still trying to wrap my head around it. "Because you would skin me alive." He said laughing. "I don't mind you going out but I have some rules for you." I said to him He gulped loudly. "Rule one, hurt her and I'll hurt you, make your life living hell and make sure you never get another girlfriend in your life. Rule two; do not make comments about me and Enjolras because if you do I'll lock you in a room with Joly before telling him that the room is covered in deadly bacteria and viruses. Rule three, last but not least. Do not get her pregnant at least before she goes to uni. Otherwise date all you want." I said motioning for him to go back in. "You sure?" He asks cautiously. I nod. "Thanks Ponine." He says before running back in.

I followed him back in a sat on Enjolras's lap again. "Wow Courf's still in one piece. Gavroche said you were going to go scary Ponine on him." Enjolras laughed. "I would stop laughing Enjy-bear. If they are acting lovey dovey like they are now." I said pausing to show him Azelma and Courf talking on their own, holding hands and kissing each other every other second. "We will be having a visit from scary Ponine." You could see the fear in his eyes, mixed with being annoyed. "Please stop calling me Enjy- bear." He moans. "Nope." I smile before kissing him again. He bit my lips lightly. Making me open them slightly. We would of carried on if we weren't interrupted. "Argh, get a room!" The Amis's shouted at us. "We're in a room, you just happen to be in the same one." I laughed.

Author's note: *Peaking from the barricade I built to hide behind.* Marius shippers please don't kill me. I just don't like him. But that is because I don't believe in love at first sight. Anyway I tried to write some fluff. Next chapter will from Grantaire's p.o.v. So I look forward to writing that. But I hope this wasn't to OCC.

Marius: Why do you hate me?

Me: Because you fall in love at first sight.

Marius: And?

Me: You can't fall in love with someone you've never met before. That's not love love but sexual attraction.

Marius: Who rejected you.

Me: No one….. *Looks side to side embarrassed.*

Marius: You're going to die alone! *laughs*

Me: No because I'll have cats.

Marius: *face palm*


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Hello! Thank you for the reviews and following it has saved my week. To the Marius/Cosette shippers and Marius lovers do not hate me. This is the plot bunny he will be a twat but become a good guy and him and Cosette will be together but I just needed something for the plot to start on. I was only mean on Marius because I was in a bad mood. Because my roommate and the universe is out to get me. Not joking I had a heavy, ancient piece of wood and metal fall on me. A car almost ran me over. I fell in the river outside my school. Then went to cinema and was forced to sit by the boy I like who spilt coke all over my white shirt because my roommate tried to force to hold my hand. So I was in a foul mood while writing the last chapter.

Sorry for that lecture on how the universe hates me and is trying to kill me. Anyways thank you to everyone again who reviewed or followed or favorite you are my encouragement. I may not be updating from today till Saturday next week as I have exams then I am going to Paris and Ypres. I will try but no promises!

Warning I have a surprise pairing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables, I am a 14 year old girl with no love life ,very sick minded and is socially awkward. Not the author of one of the greatest novels of all times. I am also not male, but you never know ;) I joke.

Chapter 9- Noël avec Enjolras a Éponine [sorry if my French is bad, I am not very good at it!]

Grantaire's p.o.v (woohoo different person other than Éponine and Enjy-bear.)

Sitting Musain has become the worst parts of my day. My heart was being constantly ripped from my chest like an Aztec sacrifice to the sun god. But the reason my heart was being broken was because Apollo, the sun god in my life was never going to be in my life. He had found his Daphne, his nymph, his love, his world, his all. But he didn't find it in me but in Éponine. They made it worse by being so close all the time. Where she goes he goes. Where he goes she goes but I would never get between them. I just can't be around them. So I am sitting in the wine bar a couple streets from Musain, called the Corinth. Drinking away the pain. Pain which is always is there, pain is my constant companion. It is close to Christmas and we are all going to Enjolras, Éponine and Courf's house for a meal.

Taking another sip out of my wine the words to a song I heard on my way here came to my mind.

_All by myself I'm here again_

_All by myself you know I never change_

_All by myself_

_All by myself_

_All by myself_

_I'm just drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_To feel a little love_

How ironic and twisted the universe is. I'm always on my own. We are all slabs of meat on a giant rock. It is the truth and we all know it but deny it. People ask how are you, but don't care they except an "I'm ok, how are you." Ok actually means "I feel alone in this whole fucking world and no one gives a shit about it or me." People only ask as it makes them feel better. I hate how everyone is quick to complain but slow to act. For example they complain about how so many children die from malnutrition or diseased water and that we should help stop it. But when it comes to doing the dirty work or giving charities the money no one is prepared. Another example is that we all talk about how we should live in this 'Utopia' where everyone is equal, no one goes to sleep hungry and no one is suffering. But because we are humans we are greedy, evil and ruthless. People will always be hungry, there will always be evil and there will always be suffering. Because without that we wouldn't be able to see the good. Without people suffering we won't see people helping. There always has to be a Ying and a Yang. Without the world is out of balance.

Paying for my alcohol and leaving for the party. I still felt pretty low. Great another night of Enjolras and Éponine sucking off each other's faces. Arriving there I saw everyone laughing and sitting in the living room while Muischetta and Éponine cooked in the kitchen. The smell of food wafting in. "Hey R!" Jehan said as I walked in. "Hey Jehan." I said trying to appear happy. Tonight would be a long night.

Jehan's p.o.v

The party was more of a get together. But it was still great fun. I was having a discussion with Combeferre and Enjolras about 'Dulce et Decorum est.' and what the poet Wilfred Owen was implying about saying "To children ardent of a desperate glory." And saying 'the old lie: *Dulce et decorum est por patria et mori" I thought that he wasn't saying that men shouldn't join the army but actually tell them what they are going to face before they leave for war.

I then noticed that Grantaire had walked in. My heart soared. I had always liked him in a different way than just friends. But he has eyes for Enjolras. I was the only person who noticed. He had started drinking more since Éponine and Enjolras got together. He had seemed to forget about life. He was drowning in his sorrows. And drowning his sorrows in alcohol. He was a lost soul who had fallen. He had no one to catch him. "Hey R!" I said as he came over. He replied back to me. "Hey Jehan." He was already looking like someone had stabbed him in his heart as he saw Enjolras. "R are you ok?" I asked my eye brows furrowing. "Never been better mon ami." He said putting a fake smile on. "R, don't lie." I said crossing my arms and turning away. This is going to be a long night.

Author's note: How was that pairing? I thought it was a nice change from the normal Enjolras/Grantaire or Courfeyrac/Jehan shipping. But I personally think it works. And we can't have our little cynic alone.

The lyrics in this is from Ed Sheerans Drunk. I thought that each character has a different band or singer that has songs that stands for them. For example Grantaire's is Ed Sheeran. Enjolras and Éponine are in Bastille. I have a competition for those who want to enter. The first person to write in the reviews the meaning of 'Dulce et decorum est por patria et mori' will be mentioned in the next chapter and appear in the barricade.

Sorry the chapter is so short, but it is midnight while I'm writing this. I have school tomorrow. I want to write chapter 10 while I'm in France but I may not have a I'll be writing as soon as I get back. So au rivoire until next time my fellow fangirls and fanboys.

Grantaire: 1,000,000 bottles of absinthe on the wall. 1,000,000 bottles of absinthe,

Me: Grantaire takes them down but doesn't pass it around.

Gavroche: And uses it to get Enj drunk.

Me: I'm in annoying Enjy mood right now,

Grantaire: Are you ever not?

Me: Sometimes, when I'm in annoying Joly mood.

Grantaire: Fair enough. So what shall we do to the marble man?

Me: *strokes imaginary beard in concentration spots Enjolras sleeping* let's dye his hair the color of the French flag!

Grantaire: That's good but let's also writes on him in sharpie.

Me: I like you're thinking R!

*Grantaire, Gavroche and me dye Enjy's hair red, white and blue. At the same time as writing on him in sharpie. It says: Enjy bear and Patria forever! On his chest. As well as. Sorry ladies I only date one country at a time. Before adding a girly mustache.

Enjolras: That was a nice nap. Wait are you, Wine-cask and Roche acting suspiciously natural.

Me: No reason *Snickers*

Enjolras: *Runs to a mirror.* Oh my French revolution! Grantaire, Gavroche get your selves here!

Me: *Wipes for head* He didn't tell me to go and see him.

Enjolras: You two are banned from sugar and any forms of alcohol for the next month!

Grantaire that's so unfair, she's the mastermind! *Points to me*

Me: Traitors. I never said to write on Enjolras's stomach anyway.

Enjolras:* Lifts shirt* you are so dead!

Me: Bye guys say high to Jesus for me! *Turns to run away.*}

Enjolras: Rachel Kate Norman you are not going to live either.

Me: How the fuck does he know my full name?

Enjolras: I was bored and I looked at your Facebook

Me: Stalk much!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hello I'm doing a cheeky update in between my busy schedule because we all know how sociable I am ;) Not really I just really can't be bothered to do more revision and packing. Anyway the winner of my little competition was Rachel (guest) who translated the phrase "Dulce et decorum est por patria et mori" perfectly. It means "It is sweet and honorable to die for one's country." So thank you and I will keep to my promise and include you down below in the barricade thing.

Disclaimer: You should know after ten chapters that I'm not Victor Hugo. Never was, never will be.

Chapter ten: In which Feuilly tells us about his girlfriend

Enjolras's p.o.v

When Grantaire walked in I noticed that he had been drinking, again. It was starting to worry me why he had been getting so bad after improving so much. I racked my brain to see what had happened to him. Nothing that I recall. Hmm I wonder if anyone has hurt him. I'll have to ask him later. HE always thinks that I don't care about his wellbeing that I just preach to him. He thinks that I'm perfect marble, Apollo but I'm not I have many flaws. One of them not showing how I feel. That's why I snap when they all me golden boy, Apollo or marble statue. I'm not golden boy because I am not this being perfect at everything. I have to work hard for my grades; I can't play cricket or hockey to save my life. And forget being able to make friends easily. It took me awhile to befriend the Amis. Apollo is giving me the figure of a majestic being of power. I'm not majestic, godly or powerful. I'm a human being. Nothing more, nothing less.

And lastly Marble statue implies that I don't feel at all. That I can't love or hate. That I can't be happy, sad or angry. That's why it makes me irate. I do feel. I love Éponine; I love the Amis's like brothers and sisters. I hate Thénardier. I am happy when I'm with my friends. I was deeply upset when Marius changed or showed his true colors. But if he proved that he was sorry and actually felt remorse towards his actions I would welcome it back. He would have to earn my trust back. But I would forgive him in the end and so would Éponine as well. I was also angry with him because of his actions. Just because I struggle to show or articulate my feelings, people assume I don't have any.

"Enjolras, food's ready." Éponine said snapping me out of my daze. We walked into the dining room where, the Amis's were crowding around a few tables that they had brought with them and our table. Éponine and Muischetta had made a feast of different foods. It all smelled and looked wonderful and tantalizing. "Thank you!" Was said by everyone as soon as we all sat down. "This is actually the last time we'll all be together before Christmas." Joly said, pushing his black glasses up. "So where's everyone going?" Courfeyrac asked. A lot of us said home. "I'm going to my girlfriend's house." Feuilly said. Everyone opened their mouths. "How, when, why didn't you tell us?" Bahorel asked breaking the silence. "Because you lot are drunk, scarily angry, scarily happy or starts asking her is she has any diseases and forces her to go to the hospital." He said shrugging his shoulders and glaring at Joly. "I was looking after your girlfriend's health and yours." Joly said innocently. "So what's her name?" Éponine asked. "Her name is Eleari [pronounced El- air- ri.]" He said placing his knife and fork down. "You are bringing her here and we will be making sure you haven't made her up!" Courfeyrac laughed. "I'll see if she would like to come up after Christmas. But please don't send her away screaming!" Feuilly begged us.

The rest of the meal went nicely. We talked quietly and acted like any other normal group of friends. But we aren't a normal group of friends. Bossuet's chair toppled over as he tried to reach behind him, leaving him, Joly and Chetta leaving to A & E as it was broken. Courfeyrac spilt curry over Azelma and Gavroche had managed to get drunk by stealing Grantaire's alcohol. After the meal was finished, I went to help Éponine with the dishes. "Ponine, do you need any help?" I asked snaking my arms around her small waist. "Can you dry the dishes please?" She asked me. "Ok." We started to wash up. We talked about what had happened during our day.

Then Éponine decided it would be fun to drench my shirt with water. "Éponine!" I muttered as she laughed. I grabbed her by surprise pouring the jug she cleaned, full of water over the front of her dress. "Enjolras!" She said immediately stopped laughing. "Éponine." I mimicked her voice exactly. Annoying her endlessly. She got some of the bubble from the sink and rubbed it in my hair. "Are you sure you wanted to do that?" I whispered in her ear. Instead of waiting for her reply I started kissing her on her mouth. I surprised but she sank into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her s around my neck. Pulling her closer to me. I didn't realize that I had her back against the wall until she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her soaked dress clinging to her. I bit her lips lightly until she opened her mouth enough for me to slide my tongue into her mouth. We must have been like that for few moments before I trailed my lips down her neck and sucking slightly on the skin. She let out a soft moan. This was the first time I had managed to make her do that. I trailed my lips back up to her mouth.

We didn't realize that Gavroche had walked in until he shouted "My eyes, they burn!" Making us spring apart. I then straightened my shirt and Ponine run her fingers through her hair. "Sorry Roche." We said our cheeks flushed bright red. "Please next time if you two want to eat each other's faces, please do it when I'm sleeping." He whined, rubbing his eyes. We sorted our disheveled appearances out and went back to the living room where Bahorel and Courfeyrac were playing Just dance on the Wii. "You leave for ten minutes…." I heard Éponine mutter.

*Skip to Christmas Eve*

Éponine's p.o.v

The house was quiet as Gavroche was sleeping. Courfeyrac and Azelma were at Courfeyrac's parent's house until the 29th. I objected at first but ended up relenting for her to go. I and Enjolras were placing presents under the tree. It was nice to be in a home for Christmas not being forced to take part in my parent's schemes or on the street. "Ponine, can I give you a present now?" Enjolras said putting the last present under the tree. "No you have to give it tomorrow." I said in mock seriousness. "Please!" He whined, making me laugh at his childishness. "Ok." I said making him get up and go to a draw. "What is it?" I asked as he pulled out small slips of paper. "I thought that you deserved a break, so I booked us two tickets for a week in Rome. He said passing me the paper. "Wow, umm Enjolras I can't accept this. I could never be able to repay you. "I said handing the paper back. "Ponine, you won't have to repay me. I just want you to accept it." He says looking at me with his blue eyes. "Ok, but I warn you that I have never been on an airplane before." I warned, he gave me a radiant smile. "That's fine, it's not bad at all." I sighed. "When do we go?" I asked as I went to sit on the sofa. "Boxing day." He said flopping down next to me. "And you tell me now? How am I going to get my stuff together, who's going to watch Roche?" I said turning to look at him. "Muischetta has your suitcase and Jehan offered to watch Roche until Zelma and Courf are back." I sighed and laid my head on his chest. "You are too sneaky for your own good." I said as he ran his fingers down my hair. All I got was a laugh in reply.

Author's note: Hello again. Sorry about this being a filler chapter but I had a busy day. Anyway I wanted to have chapter 10 done before the weekend. A bit of intense kissing there. Awkward to write as I have never kissed someone so you know…. But I will be updating anytime from a week Saturday onwards. I'll be back with more inspiration. Au rivoire! (p.s new story idea bubbling in my mind!)

Enjolras: There's someone climbing a barricade!

Combeferre: Hmmmm, that never gets old * Rolls eyes *

Rachel: Don't shoot!

Courfeyrac: Please don't shoot!

Me: Courf where have you been?

*Evil glare at me.*

Courfeyrac: I was dragged out of the barricades by a group of shippers. You guys didn't try to help!

Me: We had more interesting things to do.

Courfeyrac: Well thanks for helping me, some people are actually nice *gives glare at me.*

Me: I love you too Courf *sarcastic snicker.*

Enjolras: Did you get my hair product?

Rachel: I gave it Bossuet but he dropped it on the top of the barricade and it spilt all over the floor…

Enjolras: Nooooooo! *falls to knees*

Rachel: Grow up Enjy- bear or go cry to Patria.

Me: Nice one!

Enjolras: Women are banned from the barricade! *storms off angrily*

*Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Rachel and me whine.*

Grantaire: Why are there two Rachel's here.

Me: Because we are awesome!

Grantaire: Anyway normal Rachel, why are you upset you're a man so you can stay.

*Hits Grantaire as everyone else laughs. Before smashing all of the Alcohol*

Grantaire: How could you do that…. What did that bottle of vodka do to you?


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: Bonjour mes Amis. I am sorry that I didn't update in such a long time. I wrote this yesterday, but couldn't update until today. And I was in Ypres and Paris for the last week. This is the longest chapter yet but sadly it's just a filler :'(

I know no one reads these authors note but this needs to be said. My friend Alexander McIlroy died on the 21st of June 2013 and was buried on the 30th of June 2013. He died due to an aggressive form of Cancer. He was the most wonderful friend you can ever have. Even though he said he fell asleep when watching Les Mes, he was the only person I could relate to. He is the only person who managed to get me to play football. But I would like you readers to please donate money to any cancer charities or if you can please donate to LATCH or Cancer research UK. As they helped him over the last year. So please, please, please donate money to charities as then many more people will not die due to these horrid illnesses. Thank you.

If you can Disclaimer: Victor Hugo is in Peru milking llamas… I'm in Wales eating pizza.

Chapter 11- So what is the mighty Apollo's name?

Éponine's p.o.v

Sitting still was one of my worst traits. I couldn't sit still for longer than ten minutes at a time. "Ponine, sit still." Enjolras laughed. It was my first time on an airplane since I was little. "I can't." I said sharply. He chuckled lightly before taking my hand placing many loving kisses on the back and palm. "That stopped your fidgeting." He said looking me in my eyes making me blush slightly. He wrapped his arm around me. Making me lay my head on his shoulder. I suddenly realized that I had been going out with Enjolras for over a month and I still don't know Enjolras's full name. "Enjolras, what's your name?" I asked looking up. "Enjolras." He says with a smirk playing on his lips. "You know what I mean." I said eye brows furrowed. "No one but my parents knows my first name." He laughed. I stared him in his eyes. "Please tell me your first name!" I begged him but he just shook his head at me. I gave him a pout but he just laughed again. "Fine, don't tell me. Just don't expect me to ever kiss you again!" I threatened turning away. Removing my hand from his, and unwrapping my body from his arms. I felt instantly cold without him. "Fine, you'll be crawling back anyway." He said facing a way from me. "I won't!" I said trying to whisper seductively in his ear. He grinned at me and laughed. "You want to bet on this?" He was looking at me now with his electric blue orbs. "Ok first person to show any sign of affection from hugging, hand holding or kissing will lose instantaneity." I say looking away from his eyes. "Loser has to be the winners slave for the rest of the trip!" Enjolras said holding his hand to shake on it. "Deal!" letting his competitive side out. Damn how is he so hot, his competitive nature is just makes him sexier. Snap out of this Éponine, win you win you can make him tell you his name.

Enjolras's p.o.v

This is going to be easy. I can see her already struggling. I was so going to win. I pulled out my iPod and turned on my music. I was focusing on the music rather than Éponine, who had turned to reading a book. Her lips were pursed together. And she was biting them lightly. How can one woman make me almost lose all my concentration in one look? I turned away quickly. Rather focusing on the lyrics of the song I was listening to.

_All of your flaws and all of my flaws,_

_Are laid out one by one,_

_Wonderful part of the mess that we made._

_We pick ourselves undone._

_You always wore your flaws upon your sleeve,_

_And I always buried mine deep beneath the ground._

_Dig them up,_

_Let's finish what we've started._

_Dig them up,_

_So nothing's left unturned._

I was feeling restless and bored so I decided this would be a great time for a sneaky attack on the enemy. I stretched my arms and yawned, before 'sleeping'. I knew she loved to run her hands through my curls as I slept. But I never felt the relaxing motion. Which I surprisingly missed a lot. I was really craving the feeling of her curled up next to my side. This will be an interesting holiday to say the least.

*At the hotel.*

I had mine and Éponine's luggage in my hands as we walked into our room. And God Chetta didn't pack light. I could probably find weights lighter than this. "Struggling?" She laughed. I rolled my eyes and got us a room key and booked us in. We were on the fourth floor of the building. No, the lift I'll be trapped in a small space with her and her scent inviting me to lose. "Ponine, I'm going up the stairs. Here's the room key." She gave me a look which was a mixture of slyness and amusement. "Ok, see you in a little while." She gave a small smirk and went into the lift. I sighed deeply. I will need to have revenge for this.

Éponine's p.o.v

I opened the hotel room. I really underestimated his ability to avoid me. Why does he have to make it more difficult? I inwardly sighed. This will be war. The hotel room was large and was furnished with white wood and red coverings. It was nice and simple. Hmmm how can I win this bet now? I noticed how there was only one double bed. He will regret this bet. I smirked at Enjolras as he came into the room. "How was the trip?" I ask as he gives a sly smile at me. "It was fine. Do you like this room?" He asked placing our bags neatly down by the bed. "I'm going to have a shower." I said grabbing my toiletries and heading towards the bathroom. "I've booked us a reservation in a restaurant at eight, so be quick as we only have an hour and ten minutes. " He said opening his suit case and passing me mine. "Ok." I say before turning to go into the bathroom.

I looked through what Chetta packed. And it looks like I will be wearing a lot of clothing that will help me in this competition. I quickly showered and washed my hair before turning to the clothes. I pulled out a mid-thigh chiffon dress which was crimson red. It was sleeveless and simple. I put on a matching red pair of high heels giving me some height. I put my hair into a messy bun, allowing some hair on the front to fall out, framing my face with its ringlets. I put on a little black mascara and eyeliner, but not using as lot of make up as I know Enjolras prefers me without it. I sprayed myself with the perfume Chetta got me for Christmas .I went into the main room where Enjolras was waiting. He was wearing jeans, a light blue button up shirt. Where he left the top buttons undone. His golden curls placed neatly on his head like a crown of laurel leaves.

"Ready to go?" He asked when he heard the door close behind me. He said this before I entered the room. When he saw what I was wearing his mouth opened slightly but he quickly closed it. "You ok?" I asked laughing at him. "… Ummm… Yeah." He said looking away. "You ok?" I asked slightly concerned. "It's just you look stunning." He said wryly. "You don't look half bad yourself." I say blushing lightly. "Let's go." He said opening the door for us.

We called taxi to get to the place where we eating. In the taxi Enjolras told the taxi driver where to go in Italian. "You speak Italian?" I asked confused. "A little bit. My baby sitter when I was younger taught me. But I do speak French and Spanish fluently." He said as if it was normal. "You learn something every day…" I said before Enjolras chuckled lightly. The rest of the journey was spent in content silence. We got to the restaurant on time. I felt slightly underdressed compared to the other customers who were wearing more formal outfits. We were shown to our table. "What would you like to eat?" He asked me after looking at the menu. "You order for me." I say before placing the menu down. "Ok." The waiter came with our drinks and Enjolras ordered our food. "I ordered you a salad. Is that ok? "He asked when the waiter left. "Are you suggesting that I need to lose weight?" I laugh but he doesn't realize that I wasjoking. "No I would never suggest a thing like that._" _He said defensively. I laughed at him even more. "I was joking Enj." He stuck his tongue out at me. "Manners!" I reminded him but he rolled his eyes.

After ten minutes or so our food came out. We talked about anything that came to topic. The evening was interesting but all I wanted is for Enjolras to hold my hand or give me a small kiss but I have to win this bet. No hand holding for us until I crack him. We finished eating and left for the hotel. "Did you like this evening?" Enjolras asked when we got back. "I did indeed." I smiled. I got my suitcase and pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a white vest top. I went to one side of the room and started changing. "What are you doing?" Enjolras asked when he realized what I was doing. "Changing." I replied simply. "I know that, but why do you have to in front of me?" He whined as he started go red faced. "Because I know it would make you uncomfortable." I said as he turned to face the door instead of me. "You're mean!" In which made me laughed. Enjolras thinks of himself as an adult but he acts more like his shoe size sometimes. I got into my pajamas when I realized Enjolras had started changing. I let out a low whistle when he took of his top. He turned around. "Pedophile." He muttered under his breath. He but a pair of pajama bottoms on and climbed into the bed. I lay down next to him. Wishing he would wrap his arm around my waist and hold me as I sleep. But we are both stubborn and hate losing. "Good night." I say before turning away from him.

Author's note: Sorry that this was such a shit chapter but I'm tired, angry, embarrassed and emotionally drained. Read this if you want to know why I rather fan fiction than being social:

Bitches be jealous of my amazing ability to trip over nothing and my skills of clumsiness.

Yesterday was parents evening at my school. My mum and my friends start talking. Yes I do have friends. And my friends Alice and Julia tell my mum about that I like a boy. Not saying any names.

I'm always the one people tease and banter on e.g. on the way back from France I fall asleep on the bus and my friends Alice, Cecily and Matilda take the most disgusting photos of me sleeping and show everyone in my year especially the boy I like

I'm socially awkward.

Yeah I'm also slightly crazy but my friends are worse e.g. My friends Chris, Charlie and Amy get locked out of Disneyland. Two of them lose their tickets. And Chris is ripped in half by security when they catch him passing it under the gates.

So yeah hope you enjoyed my little reasons for why you guys are better than being sociable.

Me: *sitting with a cup of coffee with Jehan and discussing poetic things.*

Grantaire: *Singing terribly out of tune with his arm around Courfeyrac.*

_Oh baby when you talk like that,_

_You make a women go mad_

_So be wise,_

_And keep on believing the size of my body_

Courfeyrac: *Joining in.*

_I'm on tonight,_

_And my hips don't lie _

_And I'm starting to feel its right,_

_All the attraction,_

_All the tension _

_See boy this is perfection _

Enjolras: Jehan! I said if your cat is ever pregnant and gives birth, it is not allowed to give birth in our barricade!

Jehan: It's not my cat, Hardy is a boy for one thing and two he isn't even in this room.

Enjolras: Then what was that sound? *Turns around*

Courfeyrac: Hey Enjy, me and Grantaire decided to go on a hunt for a Unicorn made out of Skittles but the Absinthe fairy said you could only see them if you sang Hips don't lie really loud while doing an Irish dance

Enjolras: Are you sure this 'Fairy' was actually Rachel? *Gives me a glare*

Grantaire: No because the fairy was pretty while Rachel is a troll.

*Everyone laughs except for Me.,*  
me: Wow thanks guys; I'm just going to go and cry now.

Courfeyrac: Ok, make sure you find a bridge big enough to fit you big butt.

Me: Fuck you Courf! What have I done to you?

Courfeyrac: You hit me on the head with a bottle of whiskey, you told every girl in Paris that I'm a one inch wonder. That I hate all animals and have body lice. You also let a group of shippers kidnap me and didn't think about rescuing me.

Me: Go cry me a river.

Courfeyrac: I will, then build a bridge over it. You could move in there but your trollish arse would be too big.

*Cricket chirps*

Me: That was mean. *Runs away.*

Jehan: Yeah Courf, that was too far.

*Everyone else nods in agreement.*

Courfeyrac: Fine I'll apologies, Rachel where are you?

_**To be continued next time….**_


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: Long time no see. Sorry my lovelies but my life has been packed the last week so I haven't had time to update. I know you are all thinking what life but I went to France last week, Monday was my sister's school play and my roommate decided to get drunk. Left me dealing with her. Tuesday I had to start practising my debate on Thursday, which I won. And I had parties on Thursday and Wednesday. But today I start the summer holidays, yes nine weeks off bitches. So more frequent updates from moi. (And more reviews from you lot wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.) Warning sexual references and swearing.

**Please read this part! I am wondering if I should write a smutty scene. It wouldn't be graphic and it would only be that chapter, unless anyone requests it. Please review your opinion. I know you lot are there so please review.**

Chapter 12- this is war and what are you doing here.

Enjolras's p.o.v

**Day 2 of bet: **

I woke up to a cold expense of mattress. I didn't have a small figure pressed up against me, or a loose arm wrapped around its waist. I didn't have a small hand woven through my hair or someone kissing my temple and jaw. Gah I hate this bet. But I can't lose unless I want Éponine to win. Then she'll find out my name. Urgh no one should have this name. If the Amis ever found out what it was I would die. From embarrassment and from the jokes that they make. "Enj, what's the time?" Said a small bundle on the far end of the bed, making me jump. "It is half ten." Éponine groaned and curled up even more. We lain in silence a bit longer. "Sooooo…. What do you want to do?" I ask turning on my side to face her. "I feel like swimming, what about you?" She asks me. Oh fuck, she is really desperate to win now. "Don't mind, swimming sounds nice." I said calmly. "Ok, let's go after we get something to eat." She says whipping back the covers and leaping out of bed. Oh shit I'm in for it.

We ate a bowl of cereal and had a cup of coffee before changing. "I'm going to change." Eponine said grapping her clothes from the suitcase and heading into the bathroom. I quickly changed into my swimming shorts and a t-shirt. "Ready to go?" I ask as Éponine came out of the bathroom wearing a pale blue summer dress which fell mid-thigh and was strapless. "Yeah." She said before I we left. We found the pool, which was inside and not very busy. "Meet you in there?" I ask her, she nodded in reply and we went into different changing rooms. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Was all I could think? Deep breath Enjolras, calm the hell down. I put my stuff into a locker and went into the pool. And had a heart attack at what I saw. Bahorel and Grantaire were there. Ok I'm losing it and imagining things. "Enjy-bear what are you doing here?" Grantaire said as shocked as me. "I'm on holiday here with Eponine. What about you?" I asked, I got a questioning look from Bahorel. "We were bored, then Jehan kept saying poetry from ancient Rome. So we left him, still bored when I had the most amazing idea. A holiday to Rome." I rolled my eyes at them. Suddenly Bahorel and Grantaire fell silent before muttering. "Holy shit." I turned to see what they were looking at. Eponine was walking up to us in deep forest green bikini. Her hair was cascading down her back and her skin had a light tan like usual. I could feel the room going hotter. "Good pull." Bahorel said laughing. Before I pushed him backwards into the swimming pool.

"Enjolras I am going to murder you!" Bahorel swore as he resurfaced. "Um hello." Eponine said surprised at the fact we had company. But she sent me a smirk when she saw me trying to avert any eye contact with her. "I'm going to go for a swim." Eponine said before leaving the group. "Enj, cover your trousers." Grantaire said when she was out of hearing. "Shit." I said before jumping into the pool.

*Later on that day.*

"So please explain to me why you are having this bet again. Because I don't understand still." Grantaire said knocking back another beer. "She tried to find out my first name. I wouldn't tell her. She then refused to give me affection and I said I wouldn't give her affection then. So then we made a bet on who will fail. Loser has to be the winner's slave." I explain while watching Eponine get us drinks from the bar. "This sounds so fucked up." He muttered in reply. "Anyway I think Eponine will win this, sorry Enj but she killed you earlier today." I protested this. "I was fine actually." I snapped, causing Bahorel and Grantaire to laugh. "Tell that to your groin area." Bahorel laughed again. "I bet Enjolras will win. He is as stubborn as mule." Grantaire commented. "As so is Eponine. This is interesting, shall we put money on this?" Bahorel said pulling out his wallet. "Ok loser gives the winner £20. Or can be the winners slave for an hour." Grantaire said before shaking Bahorel's hand. "Jesus." Enjolras said laughing.

Bahorel's p.o.v (Surprise Amis p.o.v! And this part fluctuates between different characters

**The shower effect, day 3**

Oh God I need to win this bet. That's how I ended up speaking to Eponine at half nine in the morning. "What the fuck Bahorel?" Eponine said rubbing her eyes. "Eponine, I am here to help you win." I said pulling her out the door. "How and why this early?" She questioned angrily. "Remember the old saying; the earlier bird catches the worm. In your case the d'." The look of horror on her face made me wish I had a camera to take a picture. "Two things. First ewww you're disgusting. And second couldn't this happen later?" She moaned. "No." She just rolled her eyes. "Ok, what do I do?" She asked. "Is Enjy awake?" I question peeking into the room behind us. "Yeah." She said raising an eyebrow at me. "You are going to shower and use that to make him to start cracking." I said making her laugh. "What do you call this?" She says before turning around. "I call it the shower effect." She laughs before going back into her room. I am so not going to lose.

Éponine's p.o.v

I went back into the room and saw Enjolras laying on the bed with his arms behind his head. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me before undressing. "Eponine…. What are you doing?" He asked wide eyed. "I'm having a shower." I said rolling my eyes. I turned away smirking. I may ask for Bahorel's help more often, seeing how unhinged Enjolras is. I went into the bathroom. I went into shower. Oh crap I forgot my shampoo. No jokes I actually forget it, but hey this can be turned into bonus points for me. "Enjolras!" I shouted. "Yes?" He groaned. "Pass me my shampoo and conditioner." I got nothing in reply. I chuckled lightly. "Do I have to?" He whined. "Yes or I will burn all your Voltaire books." I said hearing him gasp. I closed the curtain around the shower. "Eponine, here."

He said before handing me the shampoo through the curtain. "Thanks. Pass me the towel though." I ask with a sudden plan. "Umm ok." He says before handing it to me through the curtain. I wrapped it around me before opening the curtain and spraying him with the shower head. Making him soaked through. "You didn't." He warned. "Oh yes I did." I said before spraying him again. Making his white t-shirt see through. Damn this back fired. I want to kiss him. "You will regret that." He whispered in my ear. Making me quiver to his entertainment. I need more help.

Again sorry for the shitty update that took too long but I started this earlier and I got distracted watching the first three episodes of the new White Queen TV show. (Worth it!) And I had writers block. Please review your opinions on a smut scene.I'll update soon. Au rivoire ma belles.

*This time on the barricade.*

Enjolras: It seems eerirly calm here.

Combeferre: I wonder why, Courfeyrac. *Gives glare.*

Courfeyrac: Sorry, I tried to apologise but she disappeared.

Grantaire: I lost my prank and drinking buddy thanks to you.

Courfeyrac: Sorry R. I hope she's ok, I feel bad if she comes into any harm.

Me: Hey bitches I'm back.

Enjolras: Wish she was gone already.

Me: *turns to Enjolras.* I missed you too Enjy-bear. *Sarcastic smile.*

Grantaire: Woo your back, please say you brought alcohol.

Me: I'm shocked you asked R, who do you think I am.

Grantaire: Woo alcohol. *snatches bottle of Vodka.*

Courfeyrac: Where do you go and come from?

Me: Your dreams.

Courfeyrac: *Snorts.*


	13. authors note (sorry guys)

Authors note: Sorry but this is not a chapter update.

But I am writing this because I have no opinions on my idea. And I can't move on unless I know to do a smut scene or not. If no one reviews I'll decide. Sorry if that is bitchy but it's so frustrating asking one thing and no one listening. So please tell me if there should be a smut scene or not.

Also I may not be able to update till Monday or Tuesday next week as I am down my nan's and she hasn't got internet. I repeat no internet.

Sorry for not updating but it is unfair as I don't want to write something no one likes.

Love you all,

Rachel. a Beta reader as I have no grammar readers. If you know anyone who could do it or if you yourself can

P.S. I need do it please PM me. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 13

Author's note: Hello, sorry for not updating for 1203938443989344495 years but we all know how busy I am… your all reading this and thinking what the fuck. Thank you to barfanichita and 105lula who gave their opinion. So yes there will be a smutty scene. But hell of awkward situations coming up.

Read this if you want to laugh at me. Woke up at five this morning, couldn't fall back asleep. Fainted and hit my head. Went to the beach where I was attacked by an army of baby crabs, a starfish and decked myself in front of a fit boy I know. Bought an ice cream it fell onto the sand. Finally convinced my mum to let me go to a Bastille concert but they run out of tickets. Finally I'm as red as a mother fucking tomato. I am cursed by the bad luck fairy!

Disclaimer: I am not Victor Hugo. But I am Beyoncé

Chapter 13: This is war. (Still day 3)

Bahorel's p.o.v (I know two chapters without full Enjy/ Ponine input but let's add some fun into this.)

Walking to Grantaire's room I realize he wasn't alone. Spying through a crack in the door I notice Enjolras was pacing. "How do I win R. She killed me this morning. She made me pass things to her while she was in the shower. Then you saw her yesterday." He said to my amusement. Baahorel-1 Grantaire-0. Not that I'm doing this for gain. Actually it's fun watching Enjolras acting like this. Full of sexual tension and can't do anything about it. Ha the rest of the Amis would love this. Time to record this. I pulled out my phone started to record them. "Ok, Enj we need to counter-attack Bahorel and Eponine." Enjolras looked lost. "What does Eponine like about you?" Grantaire asked Enjolras but all he got was a shrug. "I don't know." Grantaire pulled out a bottle of wine. "Fine why do you like Eponine?" He said before taking a swig. "I love her laugh. It sounds like wind chimes in a breeze. I like how when she smiles her dimples come out. I love who when she's happy it is shown in her sepia toned eyes. She is so kind and loyal. Yet she's not weak. She is so kind and loyal. Yet she's not weak. You would be fool to think that…" I had to hold down my sniggers. This is definitely being shown to the Amis. "Ok thanks for that essay. Have you slept with her yet?" R asked him. "R wither I have or not. Why would I tell you?" He protested. R laughed. "You haven't and I'm asking these questions to see what your relationship is like so I can help you plan your tactics." Enjolras laughed saying. "You talk of this like this bet is a war." Grantaire replied sounding serious. "This is war." Enjolras sat down next to him. Then my phone died. "What will we do then?" He asked R. "We will find a way to make her want you. Then you will win." R said placing empty bottle down. "Sooooo…" Enjolras said to Grantaire's annoyance. "We have other women flirt with you. You know that Eponine would get jealous and will need to show that you are going out with her by giving you sign of affection. Therefore losing the bet and you don't have to reveal your first name." Enjolras raised an eyebrow at Grantaire. "That plan actually makes sense. Where is the alcoholic I know and who is this genius in his place?" Grantaire rolled his eyes. I had to warn Eponine, I'm not being out-smarted by a drunk.

I turned and ran to Éponine's and Enjolras's room. Two floors above us. God I should do more exercise. Went to see if the lefts were empty. Nope full, shit. I ran up the two flights of stairs. Dying at the top of them. Running to they're room. Seeing Eponine walking out the door. "Eponine, Eponine stop there!" I shouted. Recovering my breath. "You ok Bahorel?"" She asked laughing at me. "Yes… but… found out Enjy's… plan of attack…" I said as I took in deep breaths. "What is it?" She asked curiously. "It is to make you envious by R getting girls to flirt with him." Her eyes narrowed. "He wants to play dirty then I will outdo him by blocking him." Ok scary Ponine is returning and Enjolras is in the dog house. "So how will you go that?" I ask her. She laughs. "Ignore him like there's no tomorrow. Only speak when needed to. I am being cold to him." Ok she's not someone I want to piss off. "See you later." I told her before going back down to my room.

Éponine's p.o.v

*later that day*

"Hi Ponine." Enjolras said as we sat down for lunch. Ignore him Eponine, do you want him to win. "Um ok don't answer." He said confused at why I was ignoring. Hehe confusing Enjy is a rewarding hobby. "So what did you do today?" He was starting to look exasperated. "Nothing." I said coolly. We ordered our food but remained in awkward silence. With Enjolras's odd attempts to start a conversation. Mwhahaha he is sinking faster than the titanic. We ended finishing the meal in silence and leaving for our room. "Why aren't you speaking to me?" He whined when we got in the lift. "No reason." I say carrying on. Enjolras turned to look at me and whispered in my ear. "You are so frustrating." I shivered as his breath hit my neck. "Not as frustrating as you." I say seductively in his ear. Enjolras looked at me again struggling to not lose this bet. I am going to win this tonight. We went into our room where I knew Enjolras was losing the will to carry on. "I'm going to shower." Enjolras said before turning to leave the room. Let's see what else Chetta packed. Bingo! Trust her to pack these. She had put lacy res underwear in there. Mwhaha time to make Enjolras crack. I put this on and got into bed. "Eponine are you asleep." He asked coming out with a towel around his waist. "Yes." I said making him roll his eyes. I kicked off the blankets. "It's too warm in here." I watch Enjolras go red and turn around. "I… um… agree." He is dumbstruck. "What's wrong Enj?" I ask him standing up. He turned around and ran up to me. Before kissing me with a fervour. I sank into his arms, missing his contact. We carried on until we were out of breath "I win." I say grinning at him. "Yes you have won." He said huskily. I was pushed against the wall and Enjolras was kissing me again. I wrapped my legs around his waist. We of carried on, if there wasn't a knock on the door. Enjolras moaned as he turned tot answer the door as I climbed into the bed and wrapped the blanket around me. "Hello Bahorel, Grantaire. Now why are you here?" He sounded impatient. "Just seeing if you two are ok." Grantaire said sipping his drink. Obviously alcohol. "You want to know who won the bet." Enjolras said leaning against the frame of the door and crossing his arms."Bahorel said. "It was me." I shouted to them. "Woo, R you owe me £20." Enjolras closed the door and said "you are such a temptress." I laugh before saying "What can I say. Now tell me your name."

Authors note: Sorry but cliffhanger on the name. Also why would I let Enjy win, that takes out all the fun. Now I will update probably tomorrow and if your lucky tonight. But no promises.

Two more things on my Bio thingy I have writ my playlists for this story. And it is mainly Bastille, fall out boy and Ed sheeran but a few other artists. Please listen to these songs as they help me write each chapter.

And last I need a Beta reader as you all see I am crap at grammar.

To the barricades.

Me: I think I want to annoy someone other than Enjy-bear, Joly and Courfeyrac today.

Grantaire: You annoy everyone by being here.

Me: *mocks hurt.*

Grantaire: Meh, pass me the Jack Daniels

Me: Mama Ferre, Grantaires being mean to me.

Combeferre: *Gives odd look.*

Me: He's drinking all my alcohol.

Combeferre: You shouldn't have alcohol, your underage.

Me: Shut up…

Combeferre: You came to me.

Me: You won this round. Right where's Enjy-bear because I better hide.

Combeferre: Why?

Enjolras: O my French revolution! My red vest.

Me: That's why. * hides in behind the bar.*

Enjolras: SOMEONE turned it pink.

Everyone else: *Sighs and face palms.*


	15. Chapter 14

Author notes: for not updating yesterday or the day before or the day before that…. Wait I updated then. What am I on? I would have updated but I couldn't be bothered.

You know how I always saying the universe is out to get me. And it still is. I dropped my new phone down the toilet. But good news I may have convinced my mum to take me to the other end of the country to see a Bastille concert. The power of persuasion o_O *mystifying music*

Disclaimer: I ran out of creative disclaimers anyways *insert creative disclaimer here*

Chapter 14- Time to find out Enjy's name…

Éponine's p.o.v

"Why do you want to know?" Enjolras whined. I laughed before saying. "Yes I want to know your whole name, this includes middle name. And remember the bet. You have to do what I say for the rest of the holiday." I say, pulling him on to the bed. "Fine, but try to guess first." He said laying down. "Fine. Is it Apollo?" He raised an eyebrow at this. "I take that as no what about Marcel. No umm… Gabriel? Ok is it Charlie. Well from that look I say it's no as well. What is it?" I said as I placed my head on his chest. "Promise not to laugh." I scoffed "It's not that bad is it?" He nodded his head. "Ok my name is. François Emmanuel Enjolras." The room was silent. And I burst into laughter. "You said you wouldn't laugh." He said obviously irate. "No I didn't. But the way you hidden your name. You would think it was worse." He ignored that comment. "No it's the meanings." He then realized that he shouldn't have said that. "What does it mean?" He groaned before saying. "François means free. And Emmanuel means God is with us." I laughed again. "The free God is with us. This is great. Now I understand the secrecy." He is obviously not enjoying this. "What's your middle name?" Now it's my turn to groan. "I shall never tell!" I say. "Really? What if I do this…?" He started trailing kisses down my neck. "Seducing me is your best trick. Nice try." I laugh at him. "Hmmm. But it is not my only trick." Enjolras then pulled away and started tickling me. "No… not…. Tickling… that's foul… play!" I say through my bursts of laughter. "No, it's a creative way of getting you to talk." He says matter of fact. I end up chucking a pillow at him. "Is this how you want to play?" I nod. "It is time for world war three." Suddenly the room is turned upside. Pillows are flying and a barricade is formed. "Truce, truce!" I shout. "So you give up?" He asks me. "Yes." He gives an evil smirk. "Fine tell me your middle name." I panicked. "Why do you want to know?" He rolled his eyes. "Why did you want to know mine?" I glared. "Fine my middle name is Henri." He burst into laughter. "Your name is Eponine Henri Thénardier. Henri is a boy's name." I scowled. "My parents thought I was a born and decided to keep Henri as a middle name." He was still laughing. "You're joking right." He said recovering. "I wish I was." I muttered.

*Back home… can't be bothered to write what happened on the last few days.*

Waking up, it felt great being at home. Sure Rome was fun but I missed my bed. And by my bed. I mean Enjy's as we still haven't finished my room yet. "Will the Amis's be back yet?" I ask Enjolras at breakfast. "I think so. Good morning Courf." He said as Courf enters the kitchen. "How was Rome guys?" He asked, winking. "Ewww Courf. Get your head out of the gutter you sick child." I say pushing away my breakfast. "Sorry." He mutters. Not long after Azelma and Gavroche come in. "Hey Ponine." They say automatically while Gavroche gives me hug. "Henri, eat your food" He says winking. "Shut up free God is with us." I say back. "What the fuck are you two on about?" Courfeyrac says. "Nothing." Enjolras says quickly. "I tell you later," I say whispering to Courf. "What are you two whispering about?" Gavroche says raising an eyebrow. "Nothing. I'm saying I'm leaving Enjolras for someone called François." He gave an objecting look. "Really I thought it was Henri." I stuck my tongue out at him.

We all walked to the café afterwards. "So what did you two do when we were gone?" I asked. Courf replied by saying "What didn't we do…" Azelma elbowed him in the ribs. "Ewww again Courf I don't want to know that." I say glaring. "What did Courfeyrac mean by that?" Gavroche asked making us all laugh. Still confused. "You'll find out later." I say. Oh no, Roche hasn't had 'The talk.' "Enj, can I speak to you a minuet?" I say to him pulling him back. "Sure, what's wrong?" He asked. "Gavroche hasn't had 'the talk yet." I say whispering. He looks confused. "What talk?" He said. "The talk." I say, he then realizes. "That Talk." I nod. "Yes that Talk." I reply. "And why do you need me?" I sigh. "Can you give him that talk please?" He raises an eyebrow. "I think Courfeyrac would be better to do it." He said holding my hand while we carry on walking. "Yeah but Courf is also too childish to be trusted with this. He will probably say that it is fine to fuck anyone within ten miles." Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Ok, when should I do it?" He asks as we are outside Musain. "Tonight would be best." We entered Musain where Combeferre, Musichetta, Joly and Bossuet where seated on the sofa's in the corner. And Bahorel is talking to Grantaire. Jehan is sitting at the table by himself. I need to speak to him today. Feuilly is standing with a girl on a different table. "Hey Apollo has arrived." Grantaire said as soon as he noticed us. "Grantaire he isn't called Apollo!" I said grinning. "What is 'its' name then" I gave Enjolras a look saying "saying please can I say." Enjolras nodded, sighing. "Ladies I present to you The Free God is with us. Or François Emmanuel Enjolras!" Grantaire burst into laughter. "Bossuet you owe me £4. I told you he was a divine being." Feuilly girlfriend looked extremely confused. I overheard her saying to Feuilly "Are your friends normally like this." He shook his head. "This is one of the most normal days I've had with them."

Authors note: Sorry for this crappy chapter. I am trying to write longer chapters but it is 23:16pm. And Family Guy is on so I am distracted. I'll update over the next few days. Please review.

Reporting live from the BBC… no we are just on the barricade.

Me: I'm bored…

Enjolras: Do something productive then.

Me: Can't be bothered…

Enjolras: Then don't complain

Me: Who got your knickers in a twist?

Enjolras: Your mum…

Me: WHOAH…. TOO FAR!

Enjolras: But…

ME: Go sit on the naughty chair and think about what you done.

Enjolras: Yes mother.

Me: Sit there for… how old are you?

Enjolras: 23… why?

Me: Sit there for 23 minutes in silence.

Enjolras: *Sulks* I'm a leader of a rebellion, I shouldn't be doing this.

Me: Shut up or I'll add time.

Enjolras: Yes mother…..

Me:*Face palm.*


	16. Chapter 15

Author's note: Hey, sorry for the long wait but we have only one working computer and I lost the fight with my sister for it. And earlier I had 'family time'… Yeah I know you are all jealous of my amazing plans. *cricket chirps* Never mind then. So thank you for your reviews and followers. It makes me inspired to write and puts me in a good mood when I wake up and my emails are there… so umm yeah. Time for THE TALK! I love awkwardness. But not when it happens for me...

Disclaimer: Yes I wrote les mis and I am also married to Enjolras… well a girl can dream

Chapter 15

Jehan's p.o.v

Ordering a hot chocolate I sighed. Damn life sucks. I sat looking at my notebook with no inspiration. Argh why am I so invisible to Grantaire, I know he only has eyes for Apollo but it still hurts. I just wish he would notice me. Gah universe why do you hate me? I barely noticed that Eponine had made her way over to me. "Hey Jehan." She said sitting next to me. "Hi Ponnie." I say. Great… awkward silence, just what I needed. "Sooooo, how was Rome then?" I ask as my hot chocolate was sat in front of me. "It was good. Even though Grantaire and Bahorel were in the same hotel." I spat out my drink. "What are they like… together?" Not realizing how upset I sounded... She shook her head. "No but why did you react like that?" She said raising an eyebrow. "No reason." I say quickly. "Jehan, you can tell me. I promise not to tell a soul." He says while I sigh. "I'm in love with Grantaire." I paused while she gave a small smile. "But he's in love with someone else." She reached for my hand and squeezed it sympathetically. "Oh honey." I gave her a weak smile. "But this is why he drinks. He wants to numb the pain. But also wants attention of him. But he is already with someone." She nods slowly. "Why don't you talk to him?" She suggests. "I try but I am invisible to him." She bites her lips. "But if you talk to him, he may see you." I nod slowly. "Thanks Eponine." I say to her. "No problem. You can always talk to me." I give her a small smile. "I know." I smile before finishing my drink and started a new conversation.

Enjolras's p.o.v

"Enj, I'm leaving now. You coming?" Eponine asked, putting her coat and scarf back on. "Sure, one minuet." I said drinking the rest of my tea, earl grey to be exact. "Roche, time to leave." Eponine said waiting at the door. "Do I have to?" He whined. "Yes, you have school tomorrow." Eponine said sternly. "Fine." Gavroche grumbled, making the corner of my lips tug up slightly. I got up and joined them. "Ready to go?" I asked and Eponine nodded and we left.

*Insert boring walk here*

"Enj I'm going to start cooking." Eponine says to me as she walked into the kitchen. "Ponine! Should I give him THE TALK now or later?" I say to her. "Now would be better." She says before turning around. Woo can't wait for this awkwardness… note the sarcasm. I knocked on Gavroche's door. "Come in." I heard him say. "Hi Enj." He said looking up from comic book. "Hey Roche. Umm…Gavroche I need to talk to you about something." Enjolras, snap out of it. Why are you nervous? "Err… sure Enjolras." He said confused. "So Gavroche, did you understand what Courfeyrac was implying this morning at breakfast?" I say, not knowing where to start. "No." He says innocently. "Do you know how babies are made?" I ask, his face told me no. "Well…Ummm. Babies are made when two people. A man and a women, do something called…. Erm sex." I didn't know what to do now. "Sorry Roche, I don't know how to really explain this. One minuet Roche." I quickly pulled out my phone and called Combeferre.

"Hey Enj, what do you want." Ferre said answering the phone. "I am… well… giving Roche THE TALK." I say, flustered. "What talk…. Oh… THE TALK." He says. "And I don't really know how… so…umm." I say, trailing off. "You want me to come over and help." He says answering. "Yes please." I say quickly. "Ok, I'll be five minutes." He says before hanging up. I put the phone away and ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry Roche, but Ferre is coming to help explain." I say turning to the confounded boy next to me. We sat there in awkward silence until I heard The door open and Combeferre talking to Eponine. He knocked the door before entering. "Hi guys." He says before sitting next to Roche. "Enjolras, I can see you need my help as your as red as your favourite jacket. Now Roche, do you know what sex is?" He asks him. Gavroche shakes his head. "Only what Enj told me, which is that it is how babies are made." Ferre nods his head. " Well men and women have different parts. And in sex they erm… how do I explain this. They interlock and umm." Gavroche looked really confused now. "Ferre, I think we are going to need the wild card." I say, to a wide eyed Ferre. "You don't mean 'THE FEY' " He says shocked. "We will have to. Because we are just confusing him. And he has more experience than all of us put together and timed by ten." Combeferre nods in agreement. "I'm still here you now." Gavroche says to us. "Sorry Roche. Just wait." I say rubbing the boys head. Making him scowl. I left the room to see if Courf was home. Luckily he was in the living room. "Hey Enjy, how's THE TALK going?" He says raising an eyebrow. "Not well. I and Ferre can't ummm… explain to him. So can you." He is chuckling. "Enj no offence but you are a virgin." He says getting up. "Shut up." I say irritated. "You stay. Your innocent mind would spontaneously combust if you listened to THE TALK." I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Enj. By the way your face is a lovely shade of red." Eponine says when she sees me. "Have you had the talk yet?" She asked making me a cup of tea. "Sorry Eponine but I confused the poor boy so much I had to call Ferre and Courf to take over." I said to her. "I wondered why it was so quite still." She laughed. We sat down and talked for a bit. When we heard a loud. "OH MY GOD THAT IS DISGUSTING! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I MEAN GIRLS HAVE GIRL GERMS." Me Eponine stared at each other before bursting into laughter. "I wish I recorded that for when he gets a girlfriend." Eponine said afterwards. We all had tea and Gavroche looked ill during it. Courf has scarred him for life now I bet.

Author's note: Hello again. Sorry I took so long writing but I started at 4:00pm and now its 1:41 am. I got really distracted while writing, CURSE YOU TUMBLR AND BASTILLE! But I finished so woo. And I made Enjy-bear flustered, so bonus. Until next time…

Now on da barricades of freedom…

Me: *listening to iPod, while on laptop*

All of your flaws

All of my flaws

Lie there hand in hand

Wonderful part of the

Mess that we made

We pick ourselves undone

Grantaire: What the fuck are you singing? *Sips drink.*

Me: Flaws by Bastille. *carry's on*

You always wore your flaws

Upon your sleeves

And I always buried them

Deep beneath the ground

Grantaire: I thought bastille was the prison?

Me: And that is what the band is named after *rolls eyes.*

Grantaire: Can I listen to them?

Me: Are sure you are worthy?

Grantaire: Yes.

Me: Ok *passes Ipod.*

*Half an hour later*

Grantaire and I: It is not enough to be dumbstruck

Can you fill this silence?

You must have the words in that head of yours

And oh, oh can you feel this silence

I can't take it anymore

And it is not enough to be dumbstruck

Can you fill this silence?

Me: Grantaire you are officially a Stormer. Congrats.


	17. Chapter 16

Author's note: Hello again. I am back and weirder than ever. Actual is that possible? If so I am very sorry for you lot. Anyway thank you for your reviews and follows and etc. Iceflower, I am so sorry that my barricades have mentally scarred you. But the reason I am so weird is because these are all based on past experiences with my friends. Yes I have friends who sing Hips don't lie, who dye my hair in my sleep or embarrass each other. You are all now like WTF. And a lot of the happenings to Enjy have happened to me. No wonder how I became so fucked up. And a lot of these stories happened 7 out of 10 times drunk…. No I do not get drunk, but my roommate on the other hand…

I have attempted to write smut. I will be editing it though and it is not graphic or anything so um… awkwardness

Also while writing this I listened to a selection of songs. If you know me as an author by now it will be Bastille. *Sigh* I hate being a fan girl some times. Also Dan Smith's (Lead singer) hair is the height of an IPhone so yeah interesting fact. Anyway I will write where to listen to each song, if you want…

Disclaimer: Do not sue me for emotional damage and mental disturbances due to my barricades as I don't own Les Mis. So I won't be able to hire Marius as my lawyer.

Chapter 16

Jehan's p.o.v (again but I love our little romantic.)

*Listen to Durban Skies or Poet*

I stayed longer tonight. Not wanting to be on my own at home. Where I will sink into depressing thoughts of what could be and will not be. I ordered another drink when I realized it was just me and Grantaire left. Argh kill me. I love him but it hurts to be around him. Every word he says is a dagger in my chest. Every longing glance at Enjolras drowns me in the depths of despair. I am nothing more than a silhouette cast upon the wall. A UN-know chance. Someone who no one sees. An invisible option. When I look into his eyes, I see a broken man who shows me the pain of the world. A pain I know well. This pain is my companion. This hurt is my mistress. I am to walk in the cover of a black moon. A world sunk into broken waters. This pain never yields. Never dims or ceases to kill me. He is the only way for me to see light. But his sepia toned eyes show nothing but years of this pain. He walks in the same darkness. He walks under the same dark skies. Yet we yearn for different things. Him a God who cannot be reached. I yearn for a man who has never seen me. I may be a romantic but I have never known the real love. I want to find it in someone who doesn't see it in me. So I watch him from a far. I feel like I'm on the moon and he's on the sun.

"Jehan, are you ok?"Grantaire asks sitting opposite me. "Yeah, having a last drink then going home. What about you?" I ask as my drink is placed in front of me. "Same, but different kind of drink." He says. I nod. "Grantaire, are you alright." I ask, biting my lip. "I am fine and dandy, Jehan. Like always." He says, sarcastically. "Grantaire. I know you are hurting. I know you feel pain every time you see Enjolras. I understand your lies. You say you are fine. But your eyes betray you." I sigh. He looks surprised. "How did you know?" He asked warily. "Worked it out. You are rather subtle but I picked it up as-"I said stopping. "As?" He asks furrowing his eye brows. "As I go through that same pain every day. I know how it feels. How tired and hollow you feel trying to act like nothing's wrong, how the world ends up breaking your back due to the weight. I know. And I understand you have this pain when I look in your eyes." Grantaire is silent. "How do I stop it?" He whispers. "You can't. Unless you fall in love with someone else. This isn't love but an obsession that has taken control. It may be love, if returned but not love if it is unrequited." I say taking another sip. "It hurts so bad Jehan." He says quietly. "I know Grantaire." I say getting up. Grantaire turns to me. "Do you mind if I can go with you?" I nod. "Sure, why not." I give a small smile.

*Listen to Laura Palmer, laughter lines or Oblivion.*

WARNING: For those who are scarred easily or to young and innocent to understand skip this part as it is M RATED.

Enjolras's p.o.v

After tea it became very quiet. Very odd or this household of ours. Azelma was at a friend's. Courfeyrac was doing course work. And Gavroche was still very out of character. I was with Eponine watching TV. We were sat with her head on my shoulder and my arms wrapped around her waist while our hands were entwined. The TV show was about some queen during the wars of the roses and everyone hates each other while pretending to be best buds. But I don't understand that the king meets her on the roadside, in the middle of nowhere with her two sons. She is an enemy. Yet basically falls in love at first sight. Argh so frustrating. "Enj, stop frowning. You will have wrinkles." She says kissing my hand.

"Would you still love me?" I ask her. "No, I would run away and marry Bahorel." I think hurt at this making her roll her eyes. "Don't worry Enj, I'll love you always." She says coming as close as humanly possible. So she was practically on my lap. I started to kiss her neck. Making her breaths uneven. I smiled into the crook while carrying on. I started to nip lightly. Making Eponine let out a small moan. I captured her lips in moment. Deepening the kiss so that I had my tongue in her mouth. Her hands were trapped in my hair. We paused for air. Her eyes were dark with desire. "Eponine, should we umm…" My voice cracking slightly. "If you want to then ok." She says getting up and leading me away. We got into my room, when I had her lips between mine again. But this time with more urgency and need. I had her backed against the wall. Her legs had managed wrap around my waist. I carry her away from the wall. I place her gently on the bed. "Are still sure?" I ask again. "Yes, you?" She asks looking at me. "Yes." I say before kissing her again.

*Insert …. Well you know ;) *

Author's note: Sorry I will write smut properly later but I sat staring at my laptop for an hour thinking "Shit, I don't even talk to the opposite sex never mind this." In my mind boys are a different animal and 'boy germs' will kill you…

But yes sorry for the bastille based chapter again. But I am in love with them. Sereously if I met them I would be "assdhfewfywehfddbfddb *flails arms and melts.*" Or faint, either one.

Anyway the smut will be re-written when I actually know how to. But I needed this to move on with the plot.

Sorry but yes we are going back to the barricades, Joly and Combeferre will be there to help anyone who is scared and faints.

Me: Hey, pshh Grantaire I have an evil plan.

Grantaire: When do you not? *rolls eyes.*

Me: Enjy-fish is asleep again…

Grantaire: Enjy-fish, where did you get that from?

Me: When he's really, really angry. Like losing his red vest angry. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish. But we are going to dye his hair to look like the French flag.

Grantaire: Meh, not your best idea…

Me: It's hard thinking up evil ideas 24/7. Wait, I know what to do…. *Wacks out mobile phone.*

Grantaire: What are you doing?

Me: Calling some people who Enjolras will just love * evil laugh*

*HALF AN HOUR LATER*

Eponine: What the hell, why am I in the barricade. I'm not a boy.

Me: Neither am I….

Everyone else: Uh…..

Grantaire: Damn it, I lost the bet…

Me: *Death glare to everyone.* Eponine can you go in the café a moment.

Eponine: OK?

Me: Enjolras! Combeferre needs you in the café write now.

Enjolras: Um… ok

Me: Right now we lock the doors until the fan girls arrive.

Everyone else: FAN GIRLS, ARE YOU TRYINNG TO KILL US!

Me: You aren't scared to fight and die for your 'traitorus beliefs.' But are scared of fan girls.

Everyone else: Yes

*Fan girls arrive*

Me: Anyway they are Enjonine shippers. They won't harm you lot. Now ladies get in the café.

*Fan girls leave to enter the café and I lock the doors.*

Enjolras: Holy Patria…

Eponine: Never trust someone who invites you to barricade….

Due to a reviewers suggestion I am writing barricade scenes into a story. There will be more of them and a few of these ones. Don't worry they will still be in this story as well. Love you all xx


	18. Chapter 17

Author's note: Prynhawn da plant. If you don't speak welsh it means good afternoon children. I am so freaking happy with the progress of this story. Seriously this month I am almost on 5,000 reads. So thank you Sooooo much and for putting up with my craziness.

I don't like to advertise my stories on my other ones but I have started to write the barricades up as one shots in a story together. There will be new ones, similar ones and a few of these ones. So please check it out.

Now we will move this plot along *ohhhhhhh*

Disclaimer: You know you keep on reminding me that I don't own les mis and never will. So yeah thanks for rubbing salt in the wound.

Chapter 17

Unknown person's p.o.v

Walking down the back streets. It was easy to keep concealed in the darkness. Watching them has never been so easy. They are too filled in blissful ignorance. Ignorance is what will kill you. Eponine should know that you need to watch your back or you get stabbed, literally. It makes me sick when I see them walking down the street hand in hand. She's street trash that needs to be dragged back down to her place. Knocked of her high and mighty pedestal to back where she belongs, the gutters.

But I can't get to her until lover boy is not with her. Otherwise she will have a protector who will not ever let her out of his sight again. I will need to carry on with the stalking in the dark corners .But when she's out of sight she has no chance.

Éponine's p.o.v

*Next day*

I woke up with my head on Enjolras's bare chest. I felt so relaxed that it was un-natural. But I never wanted to leave. I looked up to see Enjolras still deep asleep. His hair was messed up and falling in front of his eyes. He had a light stubble that had formed overnight. Even though he was asleep he had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I sighed knowing that we couldn't stay like this for much longer.

As if I reading my mind. I felt Enjolras stir. "Good morning." I say kissing his forehead. "Hmmm, this is a good morning isn't it?" He said layed my head down on the pillow. "How did you sleep?" He asked moving some of my hair out of my face. "It was the best sleep I had for a while." I said staring into his eyes. "Same here." We sat in silence a bit longer. But it was interrupted when we heard loud noises coming from the hallway. "I guess it is time to get up" I say trying to get up but Enjolras arms pulled me back down. "No, stay." He said. I lay back on pillow. "Ok." I said looking into his eyes again. "Eponine." He says sleepily. "Yes?" I say, going even closer to Enjolras. "I love you." He said closing his eyes. "I love you too" I say before succumbing back to sleep.

We woke up later and dressed before going into the living room. "Ah you two are finally up." Courfeyrac said raising an eyebrow. "Shut up." I say sitting on the sofa. "Do you want a coffee?" Enjolras asked going into the kitchen. "So how are you Eponine? I hope you slept well." He said sniggering. "Shut up Courf or I will hide all your Disney movies." Courfeyrac went wide eyed. "Have you got no soul?" He cried. I just ignored him. "So what's the plan today?" I asked Enjolras handed me my coffee. "Nothing really. What do you want to do?" He asked. I rubbed my imaginary beard and sighed. "Can we have a movie day?" I ask. "That's a good idea."

Half an hour later we were all in the living room. We had brought all our duvets and pillows down. We started with watching Mean girls, Courfeyrac's favourite. Then Finding Nemo, Up then Roche fell asleep. After this we watched Lovely Molly , which scared the crap out of us. We then watched the Devil inside. And to finish we watched the boy in the striped pyjamas. "I'm hungry." Courfeyrac whined. "You just ate a large bag of toffee popcorn and a bag of skittles." Azelma said. "I'm a growing boy." He answered. "Let's order a pizza." Gavroche said from under a mass of blankets. The was a chorus of yeahs and sounds of agreement.

We got the Domino's menu and that is when war broke out. No one could agree on what toppings we should have. "I want jalapenos. " Courfeyrac shouted. "Are you serious?" Azelma said. "Yes.2 Courfeyrac said defensively. "Children stop arguing. Anyway we are having pepperoni." This sent them into another round of arguing. "Enj, have you ordered yet?" I asked. He nodded. "What did you get?" I asked. "I got Chinese instead." I whacked with a pillow. "What was that for?" He whined. "No reason I just wanted to hit you with a pillow." I laughed. He just picked me up and carried me into the shower and turned it on. "You. Are. So Dead!" I screamed. He laughed but just kissed my cheek as I got out. "Don't start a fight if you can't win." He said cockily. "Who says I've lost." I said before pushing him in. "I deserved that didn't I." He said turning the tap off. I nodded. We went to get changed before eating. I love days like today.

Authors note: Sorry for the long update. Had slight writers block. But who is our stalker? And what has he or she got planned. Sorry that this is a filler but you need these every now and then to make the story longer but there was fluff so hopefully you forgive me. I have some tricks up my sleeve for this story.

I am also planning to make a YouTube video. So when I upload it will you lot watch it as being on Fan fiction has made my confidence. Yes you lot have helped me to become less self-conscience so thank you. Also if you are ever wanting to watch a scary movie. The movie I mentioned earlier on, Lovely Molly is the most terrifying thing I've ever seen. I mean we watched with sixth form and we were all too scared to go the bathroom on our own.

Anyway as I said in the beginning of this chapter please check out my barricade story, parody thing. LOVE YOU ALL XXXXXX

Now we will be going straight to da barricades.

Grantaire: To the window

To the wall

Till sweat drips down my

Me: Do not carry on that sentence

Grantaire: Fine, I won't.

Me: Good.

Grantaire: Good.

Me: What was this about?

Grantaire: Don't know really.

Me: Sooooo… this is awkward.

Grantaire: It wasn't until you said it was.

Me: Yeah I tend to make things awkward.

Grantaire: We know.

Me: so anyway what to do?

Grantaire: Let's play monopoly.

Me: Fine let's get more people.

*gets Feuilly, Combeferre, Jehan and Enjolras.*

Feuilly: how come I'm never in these things?

Me: I don't know… I never speak to you.

Enjolras: I'm banker.

Me: No I'm banker.

Enjolras: But I'm a leader of a revolution so I'm banker.

Me: Aren't bankers apart of the bourgeoisie class?

Enjolras: Yes and…

Me: Aren't the Bourgeoise everything you're against?

Enjolras: Basically yeah…

Me: Then you are hypocrite as by being banker you being what you are against.

*Cricket chirps. And Enjolras's mouth is hanging open.*

Me: So I'm banker then…


	19. Chapter 18

Author's note: ¡Hola! I am so excited about writing your chapter and for your reactions. A lovely tip for those of you between the ages 8-15. In the west end edition of les Mis you can pay about £30 extra to go back stage. It is worth it as I met Samantha Barks when she was Eponine and got to try on Cosette's costume. You also get to go on the set. Then you also have a lot of the money of your tickets.

Disclaimer: No, just no.

Chapter 18(month after the last chapter)

Éponine's p.o.v

I woke up to an empty bed. I kept on forgetting that Enjolras had left for his morning lectures. I missed the mornings when I woke to him pressing a kiss on my forehead. Oh well I'll see him later. I went to get out of bed when a wave of nausea hit me. I ran to the bathroom. I must have ate something bad. I'll go back to bed and see how feel after waking up. I fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake up till later on that afternoon.

I woke up to Enjolras sitting at his desk typing on his laptop. I sat up, feeling slightly better. "Good afternoon." Enjolras said turning around. "You ok?" He asked coming over. "Not really." I said truthfully. "What's wrong?" He said moving a strand of hair out of my face. "Don't know, just feel funny. But I feel much better now." I said getting up. "Tell me if you feel ill again." He says before kissing the top of my head. "Are you going to Musain today?" I asked him. "Yeah I'm going in half an hour. You coming?" He said returning to his laptop. "I'll go with you. I'm going to have a shower first though." I said grabbing a towel. I left the room and allowed myself to relax in the warm water. I already felt better but still had an un-easy feeling in my stomach but I don't know why. I got out and Enjolras was still on his laptop. "What are you working on?" I asked getting dressed. "I have to finish my essay." He said typing the last word. "Didn't you have a lecture today?" He asked me. I shook my head. "No, it's tomorrow morning." I said. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. "Ready to go?" I asked after putting on my converses. "Yeah one minuet. Put your coat on Eponine." He shouted to me through the door. I rolled my eyes at him.

*Insert boring walk here*

We opened the door to Musain where I saw something I didn't expect. Jehan and Grantaire were holding hands sitting on the table with Courfeyrac, Azelma, Gavroche, Joly and Bahorel. "Hey guys." I said smiling. "Hi Eppy." Courfeyrac said. "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" I warned him. "Call you what. Oh Eppy. I think it suits you." I pinch the bridge of my nose and try not to kill him. "You ok there Ponine?" Musichetta asked me. "Yeah, just contemplating the most painful way to kill Courf. So far it is too hung, drawn and quartered." I say, glaring at him. "I'll gladly assist with that." She chuckled but Courfeyrac stuck his tongue out childishly. "Courfeyrac do you really want to start a fight now?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Hell yeah I'm so bored." Courf said putting his hands behind his head. "Eponine, come with me to the bathroom to plan something evil?" Chetta asked with an evil grin on her face. "I shall help you." I said getting off my chair.

We walked into the bathroom. "Ok, we will ask Ms Hucheluope to put soap in the next drink he orders. And she'll do it as she finds him irritating as well." Musichetta said going into the stalls. "Shit, Ponine do you have a tampon?" I froze up. "Chetta, I'm late." I said quietly. "You don't think?" She said coming out. "I was sick this morning as well." I said shakily. "We better see first. We'll go to your apartment now and get a test." I nod. She gives me a hug. "Do you want to tell him now or later?" She asked quietly. "Later, I want to be sure first." I said. Regaining composure before leaving. "Enj me and Chetta are leaving, see you later." I said kissing his cheek. "Ok, I'll see you when I go home." He said a bit confused about me leaving so soon.

Chetta went quickly into the kitchen, to speak to Ms Hucheluope about Courf. We left after this. "She said she'll put fairy liquid into it." She said trying to lighten the mood as we walked to the pharmacy. "Chetta can you buy it for me. I can't go in there right now" I said sighing. "Sure thing honey." She said before giving me a small smile. "Thanks." After this we quickly walked to my flat. "I'll wait for you in the kitchen. Do you want a cup of tea?" Chetta asked as soon as we got in. I nodded quietly before going into the bathroom. Waiting for the result was the longest 5 minutes of my life. "You ok Eponine?" Musichetta asked as I opened the door. "It was positive Chetta." I mumbled before bursting into tears. "Honey, get in to your pyjamas and I'll get some movies out as well as some food." I nod and walk away to change. I couldn't think properly but just went through the movements.

I changed and brought my duvet and pillow into the living room. "Ponine sweetie I've got Bridesmaids, Pitch perfect and the hunger games." She said as I sat on the sofa. "You pick Chetta. I don't mind." I said curling up in ball on the sofa. She put on Bridesmaids but neither of us paid attention. We just sat under the duvet consumed in our own thoughts. Halfway through the movie I started crying again "I'm such an idiot." I said quietly. Musichetta turned to me. "No you're not. This is a normal part of life. It happens to most people and who gives a damn." She says to me. "What if he doesn't want to stay with me once he knows?" I cried. "Sweetie, its Enjolras. He will be scared at first but he will not leave you because of this. He isn't that type of man. And if he does hurt you he has all the Amis to answer." She says narrowing your eyes. "But what if he doesn't want it? I'm only 20 and he's 21." I said, drying my eyes. "Eponine, Enjolras may be 21 but he is already ten times more mature. He never drinks unless it is a rare occasion or when we spike his drinks. He is super organized, like OCD. And you will be fine because you're already basically a mother to the Amis if you haven't realised." She made me laugh weakly. "Thanks for being here for me Chetta." I said giving her a small smile. "It's ok but I shotgun being Godmother." This made me laugh a bit more. "You might have to fight Jehan for that." I said making her raise an eyebrow. "I don't mind fighting the romantic for this." I laughed at her serious demeanour.

We laughed a bit more at random things. But the nervousness grew in my stomach about telling Enjolras. It was nine when he got back. Musichetta squeezed my hand and left quickly. "You ok?" Enjolras asked when he saw the tell-tale tear tracks on my cheeks. "I need to tell you something." I said. Enjolras sat down next to me. His blue eyes conveying worry. "What is it Eponine?" He asked taking my hand and squeezing it. "I'm pregnant." I said quietly. The room seemed to become icy cold and dead. "I'm so sorry." He said closing his eyes. "I'm sorry for doing this to you." He said after a long awkward silence. "It's not just your fault Enjolras. It's also mine." I said as he opened his eyes. "I feel so guilty doing this to you." He whispered, I bit my lip. "What do you want to do?" He said squeezing my hand. "I'm going to keep it." I said quietly. We spent the rest of the night cuddled together on the sofa.

Author's note: So… yeah how was that bomb shell. Sorry for the super, super, super long wait and not updating for 26352723977590 years but I will update soon with some news from dun dun dah Marius, creepy stalker dude (yes it is not the fool Pontmercy as I would be beheaded by Marius lovers and fan girls.)

To the Barricades

Combeferre: Hey Enjy you're so fine

You're so fine

You blow my mind

Hey Enjy!

Enjolras: Ummm what's wrong with Ferre?

Me: I do not know. Wait I allowed him to read some fanfics and there may have been some *cough* parings *cough*

Enjolras: What fanfics *raises eyebrows*

Me: Psh I didn't let him read Enjolferre fics if that's what you mean.

Enjolras: *vein on his forehead is visible from mars* WHY!

Me: I was bored and needed something non-canon to happy here

Enjolras: so having a british girl from the future basically living in the barricade isn't non-cannon.

Me: yep

Enjolras: NATIONAL GUARD CAN YOU PLEASE KILL ME NOW!  
National guardsmen #1: No because this is too entertaining to watch.

National guardsmen #2: Aalso the king says this is a better punishment than death for you.

Enjolras:*FACE PALM*


	20. Chapter 19

Author's note: hello so I hope you liked the last chapter. It was quite difficult to write as you know I've never actually been ummm… pregnant. So please bare that in mind while reading.

Disclaimer: Who told you I was Victor Hugo? It was secret!

Chapter 19

Éponine's p.o.v

I woke up on the sofa still wrapped in Enjolras's arms. But this time his hands were placed on my stomach. I was still scared about what was happening. At least I wasn't alone in this. "What are you thinking about there?" Enjolras asked making me snap out of my thoughts. "Nothing much really." I was feeling comfortable but the sudden wave of nausea hit. "One minuet…" I said while running out of the room. "Eponine, are you ok?" He asked while vomited into the toilet bowl. "What does it look like?" I moaned sinking onto the floor. He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm. "I'll call in to the university and say that we can't go in today." He left after kissing my cheek. I sat there a bit longer, until I knew the nausea had past. I walked into the kitchen where Enjolras was sitting staring into a cup of tea. "You ok Enjolras?" I asked going next to him. "Yeah, this just doesn't feel real to me yet." He said giving a small, weak smile that faded quickly. "I would agree but my body is saying otherwise." I said grabbing his hand again. "Why are you comforting me when it should be reverse?" Enjolras said making me smile weakly as well. "Chetta made me feel better so I will help you now" I said before stealing his tea. "You know you could off asked for a cup of tea?" he said rolling his eyes. "But it wouldn't be the same as stealing yours." I pouted. Making him laugh before getting up. "We need to see the doctor soon though." I said when it turned silent. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked looking at me. "If you wouldn't mind." I said looking into his eyes. "Ok then I'll go with you." Enjolras then kissed me gently on the lips.

*skip three days as nothing happened.*

I sitting uncomfortably in the waiting room, feeling rather judged by the older women in the room. I felt myself shrink into Enjolras's side. "What's wrong?" Enjolras asked raising an eyebrow. "I feel so judged." I said only loud enough for him to hear. "Well at least you aren't being eye raped by all the women here. Let's just say I am happy I can't read minds." The look of disgust on his face made me laugh a little bit. "It's not funny. I am mortified and I think most of them are married as well." I tried to stifle my laughter but it started to fail when we were called. "Miss Thénardier." The doctor said standing in front of her door. We got up and walked over.

"Good morning Miss Thénardier I hope you are feeling ok?" She asked sitting at her desk. "I'm fine thank you." I said to the women. "I am your Doctor and you are?" She asked Enjolras. "My name is François." I said as she picked up a clipboard. "Yes, you are the father then." I saw Enjolras nod. "Isn't François a French name?" The doctor asked. "I'm from France." He said. I turned to give him a look which said "What the fuck I didn't know you were French?" He just rolled his eyes. "Well would you like to see your baby?" The doctor asked. "Yes please." I said as she directed me to lay on the bed behind us. She had her assistant said up the equipment as she turned to me. "Can you move your top of your stomach please?" I did as she told. She put a clear gel on my stomach that made me flinch. Enjolras quickly went to hold my hand. "Sorry, the gel is uncomfortable I know." The doctor said.

We sat there as they sorted out the monitor. "Congratulations you have twins." The doctor said to us pointing out the small blobs on the screen. I gave Enjolras a glare and I swear I heard him gulp. "You are about five weeks along and seemingly healthy. My only concern is that you are slightly underweight. So keep track on your eating habits. Have you had morning sickness yet?" The doctor asked me. "Yes, it started about Monday this week." I said. I turned to look Enjolras who was staring at the monitor and was still holding my hand tightly. "It should ease before the second trimester don't worry." The doctor carried on but I couldn't stop staring at the two small blobs. "Would you like a picture?" The assistant asked. "Yes, can we have two please?" I asked. The women nodded and left.

Not soon after the doctor handed me some tissues to wipe off the gel. And we left with an appointment at 12 weeks. In the car we were quiet. "You ok Eponine?" He asked me as we pulled up. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I am going to murder you." I said making him laugh. "How was I supposed to know that we were having twins?" I rolled my eyes. "When will we tell people?" He asked. We couldn't keep it from The Amis forever as it will be pretty obvious before long. "What about tonight. Chetta knows already." I said. "Also Eponine we are going to need to buy a new place to live." Enjolras said cheeks a little flushed. "Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?" I asked him. "Yeah. Well we can't exactly live with Courf, Azelma and Roche in that small flat with two babies as well." He said, his cheeks going darker. "We'll talk about this later ok." I said kissing his cheek before getting out the car.

*Skip to Amis yeah because not happens much imbetween.*

WE walked into the Musain later than usual and everyone's there. "Gasp, the almighty Apollo is late for something. " Grantaire said making everyone laugh. "Shut up you wine cask." Enjolras said. "Actually I am sober and have been for a week!" This made everyone's mouths drop open. "Well done R" Was said around the room. Musichetta was doing some rather blatantly obvious signals for me to see her. I left Enjolras to see her. "Hi Eppy." She said. I groaned "not you too. Now I know how Enjolras feels all the time." I complain. "Anyway hows the…" She said I cut her off. "You mean the 'babies'" I said emphasizing that it was plural not singular. "What do you mean 'babies'?" She said narrowing her eyes. "I'm having twins… but do not say anything. We are telling them all tonight." I whispered. "Trust you and Apollo to have twins." She muttered making me roll my eyes. "Do you want to see the picture?" I asked. "Hell yeah, I want to see my future godchild. Hint, hint." She made me laugh. "You have nine months yet and who says you are Godmother. They could be two boys." She scrunched her nose. "Over my dead body. You will have two girls or one of each." This made me laugh harder. "Anyway do you want to see or not." I said turning us away from the group. I hand it to her. "Wow, they have your eyes…" She says trying to spot the forms. "Haha, but you aren't looking at them they're here." I said pointing them out. "They are very small blobs." She said peering at the photo. "Well considering they have been in existence for five weeks only." Musichetta just laughed. "Shall we tell them now then?" Enjolras said coming over. "Nothing better than the present." I said as we walked over.

We stood in front of the table. "Apollo why are you standing there. Are you too great to sit with us lowly humans?" Grantaire questioned making everyone laugh. "Actually we have some news for you guys." I said as Enjolras took my hand. "What is it then?" Combeferre asked. "Well… we are having a baby." Enjolras said. You could hear a pin drop. "Correction there. We are having two." I said. The room was silent and I could feel my face going red. "I'm Godfather!" Courfeyrac shouted. There was then a chorus of no's. "Congratulations." Was passed around a lot. "The mighty Apollo had sex! Do my ears mislead me?" Grantaire muses. "Ewww Grantaire do not say that word." Gavroche whined, obviously still scared from Courf's chat. We sat down next to Combeferre and Jehan who were the most mature. "Can we see a picture?" Jehan asked. We passed out my one. "I do not see anything." Bahorel said. "That's because they are only five weeks old. And you are looking in the wrong part." Enjolras said pointing them in the right direction. "Have you thought of names yet?" Courfeyrac said. "No as we only found out on Monday.2 I said. "You have to name him after me of course." Courfeyrac said, basically jumping out of his seat. "No they are not naming after you. Because I am much more awesome!" Joly said starting an argument between them. "Who says that will be boys. They could be girls." Enjolras says trying to restore order. "No they will be girls." Musichetta said making me laugh. And the rest of the night was spent arguing about names. This will be a long nine months.

Author's note: So how was that? Sorry for my lack of knowledge in the pregnancy terms. Please forgive a teenage girl who hasn't been pregnant or (touch wood) anytime in the next ten years. BUT YEAH TWINS! Sorry but I already have the names and they are super top secret.

Now we are going into the deepest parts of the barricades.

Courfeyrac: Enjy, we are all bored.

Enjolras: Read.

Courfeyrac: Are you trying to kill me?

Enjolras: I don't know what to do. Go and do something productive.

Grantaire: can we go on a trip out somewhere.

Me: Let's go to Disneyland!  
Grantaire: Oh my God yes.

Courfeyrac: PLEASE ENJY!

Gavroche: PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!

Enjolras: No.

Everyone else: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE ( x1000)

Enjolras: Fine

Everyone else: WOO DISNEYLAND!

*That evening*

Me: I can't believe we got kicked out of Disneyland

Grantaire: What I can't believe is that it was Enjolras's fault…

Enjolras: What, they were exploiting people with the prices you paid.

Combeferre: But you don't set a barricade up in a middle of a children's theme park.

Me: Enjolras… sit in the wardrobe of shame.

Enjolras: Yes mother…

Me:* GLARE*


	21. Chapter 20

Author's note: hello again. So I'm back again today. I am looking forward for to this part of this story as we are almost at the big plot bunnies. But don't fear we have a while till the end is seen.

Disclaimer: Owning les mis is high on my Christmas list. Along with Bastille tickets, a holiday to Mexico and a pet tortoise who I can call Sheldon.

Chapter 20 (yes we are at 20 already!)

Different stalker p.o.v

I was sitting in the furthest corner of Musain and yet none of the idiot rich boys noticed. I mean it's good that I can carry on my job. The boss wouldn't be happy if I lost connection between Eponine and him. And I would very much like head attached to my body as well as not to be castrated. But it made me ill thinking what the boss was going to do to her. I mean she seems like a nice girl. What could she have done to anger creeps like him? I mean he is such vile creature and I'm only doing this as they blackmailed me. Oh well I just hope he doesn't murder me. I could hear the room go silent. What had happened? Did someone die in my few moments musings? But some twat shouted "I'm Godfather!" And the room was alive again. Hmm the girl the boss is interested in is pregnant and this 'Apollo' guy appears to be the father. Well I hope he doesn't shoot the messenger, literally.

They were sat there for about two hours longer before leaving. I waited five minutes before getting up and following. By the time I got into hearing distance we reached the bottom of the street. "The amis were happy." I heard Eponine say to the man. "Why wouldn't they be? I mean they are basically children themselves." The man chuckled lightly. "You're definitely sounding more positive about this." She said as they waited to cross the road. "Seeing them today made it seem more real." He said turning to look at her. "I agree. But I am going to murder you." She said, jokingly. "Why/" He asked. "Twins. I am scared to look after one child without screwing it up. But two. They will hate me." She said quietly. "They will love you, I am sure of it." He comforted. "But another thing we need to do is that you haven't met my parents yet." He said holding her hand. "They'll hate me as well." She complained. He laughed again. "My parents are not that scary. Sure we have had our arguments but they are not villains. And my mother will love you. She always wanted a daughter but she had me instead." He said as they neared a block of nice looking flats. "Ok, when shall I meet them?" She asked him. "Slight problem, they live in France." He said after a moment's thought. "Great, so we have to go to France now? Please tell me they speak English?" She complained. He gave a small smile. "Yes they speak English and I will talk to them on phone." He said before they went inside. Right, better see the boss now.

*Line break*

Éponine's p.o.v (skip three weeks and they are on a ferry)

"Enjolras why do we have to go?" I complained as we sat on the ferry. "Because if we leave it any longer you will be obviously pregnant and my parents will have my head for not telling them sooner." He said putting his books down. "We are there for a week, that's all and my parents are excited to meet you." Enjolras said putting his book down. "They will not be so happy when they find out I'm pregnant." I mumble. He gave a small laugh. "They will not be happy with me for not telling them soon enough." He said trying to make me feel better. We talked about other things. But the ferry wasn't making me feel better. "Enj I need to go to the bathroom." I said feeling the all too familiar wave of nausea. Seriously why do they call it morning sickness? It should be called all the fucking time sickness to be accurate. "You ok there?" Someone asked. I came out. "I'm better now thank you." I said to the woman. "I know what you're going through morning sickness isn't pleasant." She smiled kindly. "How far along are you?" The woman said. I blushed. "Eight weeks." I said. This was the first time I had been asked by a stranger. "I would lie and say being pregnant is great. But I think you know the truth so far." This made me laugh a bit. "Thank you but I better get going." I said to the older women. "Congratulations anyway." She said. I smiled and left.

*Skip the rest of the boring journey to Paris*

We pulled up in front of a very expensive looking house. "Enjolras, I can't meet your parents. They are of a higher social class. They will hate me." I say rather scared now. He rolled his eyes. "Do not roll your eyes at me!" I tell him making him laugh. "My parents are so used to me not wanting to be in relationships that they will be thanking you. They thought I would die alone." He said getting out of the car. "I think everyone thought that. I know I did at one time." I said meeting him at the entrance. He knocked the door and a women with the same blue eyes opened the door. "François you are here." She smiled inviting us in. "And you must be Eponine. I am Adelaide, François's mother." She said to me kindly. "Hello." I said politely to her. "I'll show you to your room. François you're father wants to speak to you in his study." His mother said taking the bags off him and leading me up the stairs to a room. "This is François room. I'll leave you shower and have a moment to compose yourself. I'll be in de salon*." She said before leaving me. I really should of paid attention in my French lessons.

I went to his room which was surprise, surprise red and white themed. I saw mountains of books on his desk and walls. Nothing much has changed then. He is still a bookworm. I unpacked my bags and put are new pair of black skinny jeans on and a plain blue jumper. I was starting to struggle in doing the button up. But it still wasn't a visible bump there unless you knew it was there. "You ok?" Enjolras said wrapping his arms around me. "Yeah, but your mum is confusing me. She said she's in de salon? What is that?" I asked him, making him laugh. "De salon is the living room." He said making me feel rather stupid. "I really should of paid attention in my French lessons. The only thing I know is. Je suis perdue I said making him laugh even more. "That is a useful phrase for you right now." He said as we left his room.

The dinner was nice as his parents were trying to get to know me and Enjolras was enjoying seeing his parents again. "Ma mére, mon pére. We actually have something to tell you." Enjolras said getting they're attention. "Eponine is pregnant." He said making Adelaide smile widely. "Félicitations!" She said happily. I'm going to guess that means congratulations. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" She asked us. "We thought it would be better to tell you in person." He said to his mother. His father raised an eyebrow. "How far along are you?" She asked me. "Eight weeks. And we are having twins." I said to her. Making her smile happier. We spent the rest of the evening talking about this. Enjolras was speaking to his father in French so I didn't understand much. But Adelaide made sure I wasn't lonely.

Author's note: Hello again. Sorry but I was showing off my amazing French skills there. Yes I'm bilingual… not really. I decided to make his parents nice as I wanted to be INDIVIDUAL oh scary words…

Translations for those who do not speak French

De Salon = living room

Je suis perdue = I am lost. Very helpful phrase for when lost in a French supermarché (supermarket)

Ma mére, mon pére = mother, father

Félicitations = Congratulations

Reporting live on the barricades.

Me: Enjolras

Enjolras: What?

Me: Grantaire and Courfeyrac ate all my food.

Enjolras: So…

Me: I'm now going to starve to death.

Enjolras: *Under breath*I doubt that….

Me: Excuse me?

Enjolras: yes you are excused.

Me: That's not even funny.

Enjolras: Go and annoy someone else.

Me: No

Enjolras: Can you be helpful and annoy the National Guard?

Me: No because the king passed a law saying I'm not allowed to annoy anyone except for people in the barricades. And I am not one to break laws.

Enjolras: But then why you in the barricade?

Me: Free Wi-Fi

Enjolras: *face palm*


	22. Chapter 21

Author's note: Hello, so thank you to everyone who's reviewed and followed and favourite this story. Also for putting up with my bad proof reading. But yeah time to do another chapter.

Disclaimer: Am I Victor Hugo? Yes, yes I am.

0000

Chapter 21

Eponine's p.o.v

After the meal I went up to the bed. Feeling rather tired I went upstairs to shower and sleep. Before reaching Enjolras's room Adelaide came up to me. "Eponine, may I just speak to you for a moment." She asked me. "Yeah sure." I said following her down the hallways. Into what seems like her room. She reached under her bed to pull out a box. "This was a box of the baby things I kept from François. I thought you would like to see his pictures." She smiled at me. Hmmm could use this against him. "That would be lovely." I said to the older women. She opened it to reveal a book and some other things. "He was such a quite baby. And a very serious child. It broke my heart when I had to send him a way." She sighed. Send him away? What had happened. "Why did you have to send him away?" I asked her. "We sent him to go to a Boarding school when he was five. I hated it but his father wanted him to get a better education." I never knew that he went to a private school. She opened the book and showed me all his pictures. "Did he ever play with toys or did he just read." Adelaide laughed. "He never was interested in playing like other boys his age. He would rather sit in a chair and read. Strange child he was." She said turning the page.

"Is he horse riding there?" I said laughing at a younger version of him on a horse. "Yes, we made him at first but he loved it. He also plays the piano and sings." She said which made me laugh. "I never knew any of these." I said to her. He isn't going to be happy. "Yes, he never liked to play or sing for people. He would throw one of his tantrums." She smiled at me. "Ah, he hasn't changed at all then." I said. She showed me one last picture and this one was the best. He was about seven and was wearing makeup and was having his hair done by an older girl. "I see you are very amused with this one. His cousins were visiting and he was very interested in what makeup was." This made me laugh more. "Do you mind if I take this so if he falls out of line I have something against him." The women carefully took it out. "To get more effect from him, d not tell him you have it." She smiled again. I went to get up before she said one last thing. "I'm glad François has you. He is very lucky to have you." This made me relieved. "Thank you Adelaide. I know where François gets his kindness from."

After this I went to Enjolras's room where he was laying on his bed. "Hey Enj." I said leaning over to kiss his briefly. "Where did you go?" He asked pulling me next to him. "You mother wanted to show me something." I said, he raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. "I learnt some interesting things about you." I said turning to face him. "Oh, really so what did my mother tell you?" He aid kissing my jaw. "You like horse riding." I say making him object. "I was forced." He pouted at me. "But you still enjoyed it. You also play the piano and sing." I said making him frown. "I don't anymore." He whined making me laugh a bit more. "You were a very adorable baby by the way." The horror in his eyes sent me into hysterics. "She didn't." He said wide eyed. "Yes she did. And I am sure you were born with a book in your hand as you seem to never not have one." He was still looking horrified at what his mother did to him. "I'm going to have a shower now, if you don't mind." I said kissing him on his cheek. With this I got the towels out of the pile on the desk and my shampoo.

*Skip the week*

We got home after what seemed like a very long week. When we got back I felt relief sink in being back. "Eponine you ok?" Enjolras said after placing our bags down. "Happy to be back." I muttered sitting on the bed. "Were my parents that bad?" He laughed, I rolled my eyes. "No, I just like being back home." I said before going into the kitchen. "Do you want a cup of tea?" I shout to him. "Yes please." He said coming in. "We need to start looking at houses soon." Enjolras said sitting at the table. I placed the cups in front of him before sitting opposite him. "Ok, but how are we going to buy a house" I ask, knowing that my money isn't much but I wouldn't let him pay for all of it. "I have plenty of money saved away, Eponine." But I shook my head. "I'm not letting you pay for it all." I said stubbornly. "Eponine, I have more than enough to pay." He insisted, I still refused. "Ok, why don't I pay now, and you pay for half when you can." Enjolras said after much more discussing. "Fine." I huffed. "We'll go and look tomorrow." Enjolras said to me.

*Next day.*

We had looked in the fifth house for the day. "Enjolras, why do you have to be fussy over this." I complained. "Because none of these have everything we need." He said before going into a new house. "After this one we are stopping." I said as we were shown into a new one. "OK." Enjolras said while taking hold of my hand. The women who had shown us around all day was starting to get on my nerve even more with her contest attempts of flirting with Enjolras. "How's this one so far?" I asked him. "So far so good." He said as went through. "I don't think you have laser vision Eponine. As much as I know you would love it." He said smirking at me. I just gave him a glare. "You are lucky looks don't kill." I said to him. Making him chuckle lightly. "Somebody is green." He said. "Somebody is highly annoying." I shot back at him. We carried on looking around. "I think we should go for this house." Enjolras said. I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked him. "There's four bedrooms. So if Gavroche wants to stay or if any of the boys need a place to stay there's enough room. Also we aren't far from the flat anyway so we are close to everyone still." He said to me. "So shall we get this one. As all the other's were 'too small' or 'too big' for your liking." I said as we stopped. "So we'll but this one then?" Enjolras asked. I sighed. "Yeah." I agreed.

0000

Author's note: Hello. Yeah this is filler pretty much. Just imagine house hunting with someone with Enjolras *shivers*

Sorry about the fillerness the next chapter will be much better I promise.

0000

Enjolras: Why was it so quite here today?

Combeferre: I didn't realise it was quite.

Feuilly: You must be going deaf

Gavroche: But guys we- *Courfeyrac speaks over Gavroche*

Courfeyrac: We were really, really quite today as well.

*Everyone nods in agreement*

Enjolras: Something doesn't add up.

Grantaire: You are over thinking this.

Eponine: Today was so much- *Everyone glares.*

Enjolras: Today was what Ponine?

Eponine: Boring, very boring

Enjolras: Sounded like you were going to say something else.

Eponine: Nope, just that.

Jehan: Enjolras, so what did you do today?

Enjolras: Wrote my speech, drew up plans the usual. What were you lot up to?

Me: Nothing much.

Gavroche: But we went- *glared by everyone except a clueless Enjy*

Enjolras: Went where?

Bahorel: No where.

Combeferre: Guys we are going to have to tell him now.

Enjolras: WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Me: WekindawentbacktoDisneylandwithoutyou.

Enjolras: What did you say and speak it slowly.

Bossuet: She said we kinda went back to Disney land without you.

Enjolras: What! Why didn't you invite me?

Me: Because in short you are a kill joy.

Grantaire: Last time we got kicked out because of you.

Courfeyrac: You can't have fun, like ever.

Enjolras: Psh yes I can.

Me: Psh no can't.

Eponine: Your version of fun is making colour coordinated plans.

Enjolras: I feel like Pontmercy.

Feuilly: Don't worry he didn't go either.

Cosette: But how was I invited then?

Me: Because you're not as annoying.

Cosette: Oh, ok.


	23. Chapter 22

Author's note: Hey how ya doing sorry I can't get through- sorry was listening to that song earlier. But have no fear Rachel is here! *Everyone runs away* Time to find out if it is a boys or girls.

Ok well yeah let's go onwards…

Disclaimer: *Face palm* ARE YOU LISTENING, I DO NOT OWN LES MIS. NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD IMPROV IT, I STILL DO NOT OWN IT!

0000

Chapter 22

Éponine's p.o.v (five months later. Yeah not much happed apart from moving house and Enj being OCD)

We sat in hospital waiting room for another scan. "Enj, do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?" I asked him quietly. "I don't mind either way. It is up to you." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Enjolras you want to know." I said to him. "How… but… yes but as I said it is your decision." He told me. I rolled my eyes. "I would like to know because if I don't Chetta will murder me as she wants to know." I said making him laugh. "So shall we find out?" Enjolras asked as we were called in. "Yes, I also hate surprises." I said as he held my hand. We walked into the normal room we had. "Hello Eponine. How are you feeling?" Dr Tanner said. She had been my doctor throughout the pregnancy. "Just feel tired most of the time." I said and she nodded. "Don't forget the mood swings." Enjolras piped out. I glared at him. "What, it's true you cried during a Disney movie." He defended himself. "It was Up and that movie is super sad and very adorable." I told him. The doctor looked at us. "Are you always like this?" We nodded. And she just carried on. "You've put on weight, which is good considering you were slightly under weight at the start. Has the sickness eased?" She said looking up from her computer. "Yes, I'm really sick but it depends on how I feel on the day." She nodded again.

She motioned for me to lay on the bed like normal. She had the gel put on me. "So do you two want to know the sexes?" We were asked. I nodded because I was desperate to know. The assistant had set up the equipment. "Why do you look so worried Enjolras?" I asked him quietly. "We haven't bought anything." He said panicking. "Enjolras, stop being OCD control freak for one moment." I warned him. "Congratulations you have a boy and a girl." The doctor said to us. I was stuck staring at the screen. They seemed more like babies than a blob now. Afterwards we quickly left with the picture. Musichetta had sent me a text saying for us to go to Musain. She probably just wanted to corner us into telling them. "Eponine are you ok?" Enjolras asked as I had been mainly quiet. "Yeah, I just feel weird." I said to him as we pulled outside the Musain. "Are you happy weird or sad weird?" He asked taking my hand. "Happy weird." I reassured him. "We better go in, or Chetta will have our heads on a plate." Enjolras said getting out of the car.

We went into Musain where it was empty and no one was there. "I though Chetta messaged you to come here?" Enjolras said, confused. "She did." After saying this everyone jumped out. "Surprise!" We turned to see that they had set up a party. "Thanks guys." I said awkwardly. This is something I didn't want… a baby shower. "Eppy!" Musichetta said making me scowl. "She just gets a scowl. I get a drink made from fairy liquid. How is that fair?" Courfeyrac whined. "Musi, what is that about?" I asked knowing that she hated Musi as much as I hated Eppy. "You wouldn't throw yourself one and if I suggested it you wouldn't allow it. So we are throwing you one and suck it up." She said before dragging me off. It wasn't that bad, it was just like a normal evening but with Courf being extra hyper due to eating cakes and other surgery foods.

"Ponine, can I stay with you tonight?" Gavroche asked. He had said he would stay with Courf and Azelma because he didn't want to get in the way. No matter how often I tried to tell him otherwise. "Sure Roche." I said pulling to sit by me. "You're always welcome to stay with us." I told him. Ruffling his hair. "Ponine!" He whined, making me laugh. "Time for presents!" Musichetta said pulling me to where everyone was surrounding a mountain of presents. "You didn't have to." I said as I sat next to Enjolras. "Shut up and open your presents." She said. Courfeyrac was bouncing on his seat. "Open mine and Gavroche's first." I unwrapped the present to see two matching baby blankets. "Thank you guys." I said to them and moving them out of the way. We opened the presents.

The guys had got us array of gifts. The most interesting being a guide to childhood diseases from Joly. Azelma bought us some unisex baby clothing. As none of them knew if it was a girl or boy yet. Combeferre bought some boys clothes. Making me want to laugh. But Musichetta put three more rather large boxes. "Open them." Musichetta told us. One contained more clothes, mainly girls but some were unisex. The other was filled with baby toys and the last had some supplies. "Wow, Chetta you didn't have to get us this much!" I said still looking, wide eyed. "I couldn't help it." She said innocently. "You just after being godmother aren't you?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Yes." She said making me laugh. "So are you two going tell us if you're having boys?" Combeferre said before Musichetta said "Or that you're having girls." She said glaring at Ferre. Making us laugh. "Enjolras do you want to tell them?" I asked him as he had been quiet all day. "Ok. Well Chetta, Ferre stop having a glare war as we are having a boy and a girl." Making a lot of the Amis groan and Musichetta.

"You all owe me £10 each." Grantaire shouted. Making us raise an eyebrow. "What betting makes everything more interesting?" He defended himself but hid from my death glare. "So what are you calling them?" Jehan asked me as they all paid Grantaire. "We haven't talked about it yet." Enjolras said sheepishly. "Fey could be a girl's name." Courfeyrac suggested. "What about Apollo and Athena." Grantaire snickered. "What about some serious suggestions here?" Jehan said. Making me laugh. "Ok what about Boris?" Feuilly said, getting some odd looks. "Xavier?" Combeferre offered. "Theodore is a nice name." Bahorel said to us. "I quite like the name Alex." Joly spoke up. "These are all boy's names." Enjolras laughed. "Fine what about Ariadne?" Jehan asked. "Ariadne reminds me arachnids." I said to him. "What about Jemima or Claudia." He said to me. I was happy someone was coming up with some decent names. "I quite like Claudia actually." Which made him smile. I do wonder why I'm friends with these misfits though.

0000

Author's note: So yeah how was that? I had to have a girl and a boy because I couldn't decide. So now I need some of you lot- yes you reading this. I have a selection of names. Please give me your opinions, especially on the boys' names.

Boys- Alexander

Xavier

Theodore

Marcel

Girls- Claudia

Adelaide

Cathryn-rose

Lily-Mae

0000

Bahorel: *Crying* Zac Effron is so hot.

Me: I agree. * Tissue* Ice-cream?

Bahorel: Did you have to ask?

Me: We are such fails. Ten minutes into the movie and we are crying.

Bahorel: But he has survived a mine because he found that picture.

Me: Why did we pick the Lucky one?

Bahorel: Zac Effron is in it. And it was this or Finding Nemo, and that makes me cry even more.

Me: True…

Grantaire: What are you crying about?

Me: The fact we will die alone and never find love like in movies.

Grantaire: Deep… anyway can I join in.

Bahorel: Sure but get your own ice-cream

Grantaire: *with his own ice cream.* Wow I feel so sad.

Me: It is sad, but it had a happyish ending.

Bahorel: Let's watch a new movie now.


	24. Chapter 23

Author's note: Hello, thank you for your opinions on the names. I will be keeping the final decision top secret. And a little hint Marius will be back soon

Disclaimer: After 23 chapters you still don't believe me that I don't own les mis?

0 0 0 0

Chapter 23

Éponine's p.o.v

I sighed, I was getting fairly annoyed with Enjolras's persistence to find faults with every product there is. Seriously why was I excited to go baby shopping. He made one new assistant cry with his brutal questioning like the Spanish inquisition. "Enjolras, please can we hurry up and by something?" I asked him going into a new shop. "We need the best quality." He answered me in an annoyed tone. "But we have looked in almost every shop and we have nothing." I said, if he was annoyed how did he think I felt? "We'll look in this shop and then go home." He promised, making me sigh again. "I wish I went with Chetta now. You are more of a pain!" I told him making him chuckle. "You love me really." Enjolras then turned to question another poor assistant.

We were walking back to Enjolras's car. With some actual furniture. I had feeling we were being watched. It was really unnerving and I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't say anything as I would sound like a paranoid lunatic. But I couldn't help panicking. "Eponine, are you ok?" Enjolras asked me as he noticed my face paling. "Yeah, just really tired right now." I smiled quickly. He didn't look convinced but dropped it. "Shall we start painting the room tomorrow?" Enjolras asked as we started the car. "Why not." I said smiling lightly. My fear was slowly leaving. I'm just being silly. I am fine and no one's following us.

*next day*

"Gah Eponine. You're getting more paint on me and the floor than the walls." Enjolras whined, he had to have everything perfect. As usual. "I can't reach this on corner." I told him making him smile. "Here let me do it." He said walking over and reaching up to the top corner. "Show off." I muttered. I reached over and put the cream paint on his face. "Wow thanks for that Henri." He said making me groan in irritation. "Not that again François." I said making him roll his eyes. "That has no effect on me anymore." He said sticking his tongue out at me. "No but this will!" I say running out remembering the photo Adelaide gave me before taking it back and holding it in front of him. "No, my mother didn't!" He cried out. I smiled innocently at him. "Yes she did. Now you will not call me that again. Or Grantaire and Courfeyrac get a copy. As well as the walls of Musain." I warned him. He sighed. "You are pure evil." He said wrapping his arms around me. "It's a gift." I smiled. But Enjolras decided to paint a stripe across my top. "That's it the photo is having a date with the photo copier." His eyes widened. "We don't have one." He said thoughtfully. "Chetta does." I said before putting the photo away until we were finished.

"Enjolras, admit it you need help setting it up!" I said, watching Enjolras struggle to put up the cribs. "No I can do it myself!" He said looking at the instructions. "Obviously you can't. First of all you are putting the piece in the wrong way round." I pointed out sitting on rocking chair opposite him. "I knew that." He said defensively. Why do men hate asking for help? "Enjolras, ask for help already." I said, getting annoyed at his stubbornness. "No." He said. I sighed and called Musichetta. "What's Eppy." I just ignored the name. And walked out of the room. "Help me. Enj can't put furniture up to save his life. Please come over to stop him." I begged. I heard her laughing down the other end. "Ok, I'll bring Feuilly as well. He's the one who fixes the tables and stuff at the café." She answered before she left. And checked on Enjolras to see if the furniture had been thrown on to a bonfire yet. "It is impossible to fit these pieces together!" He shouted, making me laugh. "Eponine, I give up!" He groaned. "Don't worry I called Chetta and Feuilly .I know you weren't going to last." I said hugging him. "Thanks for having so much faith in me." He said dryly. "You're welcome."

The freaky stalker dude's p.o.v *starts at the same place as Eponine's*

I had been following them two all day. And it was boring as hell. It wasn't even her taking the time like you would suspect, no he made sure they got the best quality. I'm surprised she's not pulling her hair out yet. I know I would be. I just wish that the boss would stop making me stalk them. They seem like a nice couple, surly they can't be in deep with gangs, master criminals and drug dealers. He seems too bourgeoisie and what I can tell. She's trying to get as far away from that life as she can. I understand why. I tried but it is difficult. So like most I succumbed to the lures of the criminal underworld. And now I work for someone who I don't know. Except that he is out to get Thenardier's gang the Patron-Minette ever since kicking him out. Ease dropping, you learn a lot by it.

Once I heard someone call him Finn but the other times he goes by boss or 'M' whatever that means. I've only met him once and that is when he forced me to join his gang. His dark eyes burning into my skull. You walk past him in the street and won't think that he was an organised crime master. You would look twice as he has looks that attract any women. Hmm maybe that's why he wants this girl. Maybe she rejected him and he wants revenge. Oh well I better go now. They might catch me and then the boss. Lord knows what he'll do to me. And I don't want to experience it either.

0 0 0 0

Author's notes: so how was that? Yes, the creepy stalker dude is back and I wonder who the 'boss' is. Sticky stars for people who have half a brain cell and figured it out. FLUFFINESS so much FLUFFINESS! I hope it wasn't too OCC.

0 0 0 0

Grantaire: Enjy!

Enjolras: *sigh* What is it?

Grantaire: Can we get a pet?

Enjolras: No.

Grantaire: pretty please.

Enjolras: No

Grantaire: Fine… I'll be back.

*Leaves Enjy bear.*

Grantaire: Rachel, I need your help.

Me: what do you want?

Grantaire: we need to convince Enjy-boi to allow us to have a pet.

Me: Why get permission when you just sneak it here.

Grantaire: Why didn't I think of that?!

Me: Because you're an idiot.

Grantaire: Thanks for that. Now What animal.

Jehan: What are you two up to?

Grantaire: We are getting a pet.

Jehan: Ooh can we get a unicorn

Grantaire: No, because they don't exist

Jehan: What…. *bursts into tears.*


	25. Chapter 24

Author's note: THIS IS It! THE PENULTEMAT CHAPTER! Time to see Marius, the boss (Finn, Finn 'the boss'), stalker dude and the Enjonine in the same chapter. While writing this I used a lot of music influence from fall out boy and a list of the songs will be down below.

Trigger warning: Drug references, swearing, maybe violence

Disclaimer: *insert evil laugh here* I kidnapped Victor Hugo. So I am not him.

0 0 0 0

Chapter 24

Stalker dude, Patrick is his name p.o.v

I walked quickly through the damp corridors that smelt like whiskey, smoke, weed and gun powder. This was the tigers den and I have a feeling that I'm the main course. There were men of all ages. Some younger than me, some were ancient. "Patrick, the boss wants you now!" One man growled at me. Making me physically gulp. I walked down the hall ways, praying that I don't end up as a pin cushion or become like a human piece of Swiss cheese. I entered the room which had a thick smoke hanging around making me claustrophobic. "Ah Patrick. I see you get in here with out to much hassle. It would be a shame if they killed the messenger, before he delivered the message at least." He said this in such a sinister and demonic way that I was hoping that I could get out soon. He was playing with what looked like a meat clever in his hand. "So have you been doing what I asked of you?" He asked in a fake pleasant voice. "Y-y-yes. I followed them around the last months." I said shakily. I mentally counted how long. Late February was when I started so it's been 2, 3, 8 months, as it was late October now. "Good. Now what have you found out. As we haven't spoken at all since then and I need to know EVERYTHING." He glared me down. Taking a sip of what looked like beer, but you can never be sure with these lot of anything. "Well she lives in a rather nice area with a man called Enjolras. She's in University, studying drama and music." I said but he was looking very enraged when I mentioned the man. "She's fucking a bourgeoisie now is she? WHAT ELSE!" He roared at me. "She is pregnant." I said quietly. He was a seething mess of anger now. "The fucking slag!" He screamed at me. I was starting to panic as he still had the knife in his hand and was waving it about. "What is the bastards address?" He asked, composing himself quickly. "Um they live 72 Oakton way, Muswell Hill." I said. It's my neck or theirs. And I like my head firmly attached to my body. Some say it cowardly to put a women, never mind a pregnant one in harm's way. I say I'm preserving my life. "Patrick, you can leave. You ever say anything of the last months to ANYONE! I will make you rue the day you were born." With that I was shoved out of the room and I left the horrid flat.

*On some random tube*

On the way home. I felt a heavy set guilt gnaw at my insides. What is he going to do to her? Why did I put her in that creeps path? Snap out of it Patrick. It's a dog eat dog's world and you need to look out for yourself and yourself only. Sure it is normally cowardly, selfish and just wrong. But can you honestly say you wouldn't contemplate doing what I had done? Also I had some serious shit with that freak. You need to have some sort of 'protection' where we live and I have my younger siblings to care for. If I get into any major issues with the gangs like them. They will suffer more. So I am not just looking out for me. But for my younger brother and sisters. But I can't not do something. I went towards the café I had been watching them for the last months. On the way there. I saw a student who seemed like the type of guy you could trust. "Hey you. Can I ask you something?" He seemed unsure. Well you would be unsure if some random guy came up to you in a street. I probably smell like I've been popping dragons and been drinking. "Do you know Eponine Thénardier?" I ask him. He nods reluctantly. "She is big danger. You need to warn her and Enjolras." I tell him seriously. "Why what's happening?" He asked wide eyed. "There is this guy and he is a leader of one of the most vicious gangs in London. He is going after to her." I aid he narrowed his eyes. "Who is it?" He asked me harshly. "I do not know. All I know is that he is very angry and has been drinking." I warned him. Also half hiding the truth. "Well, I better got then. Thanks…?" He asked me. "It is best for me and you, if you don't know my name." I said before running away in to the reclusive alleyways that had a lingering air of pain and despair.

Marius's p.o.v (It has been a while)

When the strange man retreated. What the fuck do I do now? The only person I've stayed in contact with is Courfeyrac. I'll have to tell him. He will believe me. Hopefully. I started running down the streets, towards his flat. I had learned that Enjolras and Eponine ha moved out when Courf told me. So I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard someone coming towards the door. I saw Gavroche open the door. He had changed over the time I haven't seen him. He had grown so much. Even though that sounded so cringe and cliché but it was true. "What are you doing here?" He was glaring daggers into my eyes. "Gav, I need to talk to Courf urgently. I know you despise me. But your sister's life and Enjolras's lives are in danger." I pleaded with him. "Courf's out and so is Azelma." He said, narrowing his eyes. Just like I had done at the man who told me this. "Gavroche. I know you don't believe me. But please do and I need you to help me." I was so close to puling my hair out in panic. Sure I had fucked everyone over and hadn't been in their lives for almost a year. But I would hate myself even more if they get hurt. "Ok, I believe you. So what do we do?" I ponded on this question for a short while. "Will the Amis be in Musain?" I ask. He shakes his head but quickly nods. "Grantaire, Bahorel and Jehan might be there. Let's check before we think about going anywhere else." Gavroche wrote a note for Courf and stuck it on before locking it and joining me.

We ran to the Musain. And true to his word Grantaire, Bahorel and Jehan were there. They cast looks of irritation, anger and confusion at me. "Guys, you need to help us." Gavroche told them. Bahorel put his cards down. "Why should we help that twat?" He snarled. Wow I feel so welcome. "Because we are not helping him but Eponine. She's in danger." He said distraught. "No Roche he's messing with us. How would he know?" Jehan said looking up. "First of all I may have fucked you all over. But I have done some growing up. I am no longer up in the clouds. My feet are firmly planted on the ground. You don't know how much pain I'm in looking back at how much of a bastard I was to you lot. I know this isn't an adequate apology. But I do know that Eponine and Enjolras are in danger and we need to help them. After this you can all go back to having a vendetta against me and I will go back to being a social pariah. But please note that this is something I wouldn't ever joke about." I ranted. You would need a chain saw, never mind a knife to cut this tension. You could hear a pin drop. "Then what do we do?" Grantaire finally spoke up. "We have to go to their house as soon as possible." I say grimly. Though relieved that they believed me and glad I had that rant out of my system.

We quickly left. Bahorel driving quickly down the streets. We quickly arrived. "Marius you would be better off inside the car right now. Enjolras might still be pissed. You know how stubborn he is never mind his grudges." Jehan warned as we slowed down. But before we could park. I noticed four men like bears sneaking around the back of the house we parked in front of. I knew instantly that this was Enjolras's and Éponine's house. I went to say something but they had left the car before I could. I quickly and clumsily got out of the car. "Marius! What are you doing?" Jehan hissed as I came running over. I noticed Enjolras at the door glaring. "Sorry Enjolras for everything but there are four men sneaking through your back garden and they want to harm you and Eponine." He seemed to believe me and we all quickly ran to the back garden where we saw them smashing a window. I heard Eponine scream when she noticed them "Montparnasse!" Who had an evil glint in his eyes and was going redder than I ever had thought. I thought his head was going to explode.

"Long time no see Eponine. I see you are still believing you are better than us." He said almost gleefully. I knew it was fake. From what Eponine had told me before. He is not the person you want to bump into in a dark alley on a dark night. From the portrayals he makes the Devil seem like the Easter bunny. "What do you want Parnasse?!" She hissed. Her hands covering her stomach. Which I had just noticed. Wow a lot has changed. "I want you back. You 'ave ad the good life for to fucking long. Now it's time for reality to come knockin on ya doors. Come back to where ya belong." He warned her. Enjolras positioned him protectively in front of her. "Get away from here." He snarled at Montparnasse, making him chuckle darkly. "You don't know rat's ass pretty boy. Now go back to your colouring books little boy and leave this to actual man." I saw Enjolras shaking with anger as Montparnasse came closer. "Now Eponine, you little slut, come with us and no 'un is gonna get too hurt! I can't promise anything for pretty boy 'ere though." Montparnasse returned to his former demeanour. If I had to have a tea party with either him or Juan Borgia. Juan Borgia would win by far. I slyly backed out of sight and pulled out my phone quickly calling 999. Before creeping back into the action. Moments later we could here sirens and Montparnasse looked like a deer caught in headlights. They quickly tried to run but the police had caught them before they got far. We questioned and they left. When I heard Eponine panic. "Enjolras the babies are coming!"

0 0 0 0

Author's note: So Mwhahaha evil stop there. I have to keep you lot on your toes. Sticky stars for if you thought Montparnasse was 'the boss' and yes the babies are coming. Don't worry we still have a while before this is over. This is also the longest chapter I HAVE EVER WROTE!

Music used to inspire this chapter. (Please listen to these songs as fall out boy is awesome.)

Thnks Fr Th mmrs (That is the correct name)

The phoenix

Sugar, we're going down

Rat a Tat

Just one Yesterday

"From now on we are Enemies"

(Coffee's for closer)

I slept with a member of fall out boy and all I got was this stupid song written about me

I don't care

Young Volcanoes'

My songs know what you did in the dark (light 'em up)

Hum halleluiah

The mighty fall

Dance, dance

Don't you know what I think I am

I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm always trying to get you off.

Our lawyer made us change the name of this song so we wouldn't get sued.

These songs heavily inspired this chapter and do not be fooled by the names they are not that bad ;)

0 0 0 0

_**Last time on the barricades**_

_**Jehan wanted a unicorn. He was heavily disappointed when they told him they don't exist. Enjolras was still a killjoy**_

Warning: No unicorns were harmed in the making of this barricade

Me: Grantaire have you still got the animal?

Grantaire: No I lost it. Of course I've still got it.

Me: Good, maybe this will stop Jehan's crying.

Grantaire: It better, we ran out of tissues.

*Sneaks behind the barricade and rips of revolutionary flag covering a Shetland pony.*

Me: Nurse.

Grantaire: Yes…

Me: Pass me the ice cream cone.

Grantaire: *passes the ice cream cone*

Me: Glue and glitter…

Grantaire: *passes the glue and glitter*

Me: Now let's make this cone glittery.

Grantaire: Enjy's brain is going to melt.

Me: That's a bonus. Now pass the cello tape.

Grantaire: Cello tape *passes the cello tape*

Me: Voilà, we have a unicorn for Jehan.

*Recovers the 'unicorn' with Enjolras's flag*

Jehan: *crying* what is that

Grantaire: we have something for you.

Jehan: Under the flag?

Me: No on the moon…

Jehan: *Removes Enjy's flag* Oh my butterflies it's a unicorn *squeals like a little girl at a one direction concert*

Enjolras: What was …? *brain fries.*

Combeferre: I think you broke him.


	26. Chapter 25

Author's note: Hello, time for the babies. Mwhahaha I feel so evil after leaving you in suspense. Mwhahaha. Warning I am only 14 and all I know about child birth is what we learnt in science and the video my friends mum brought in for PSE (she's a midwife.) I have never been so scared in my life watching that *Shudders*

I might not be able to update tomorrow or Wednesday. It depends what time I leave to go to Wales because I have to go see my GP when I live in England gah ….

Disclaimer: Yes I own les Mis … no I'm not a man… yes I am awesome.

0 0 0 0

Chapter 25

Enjolras's p.o.v

Rushing to the hospital, my mind was in the state of panic. She's two weeks earlier. "Enjolras calm down, she'll be alright. You stay with her and I'll drive." Marius said. I nodded and held onto to Eponine. She was seeming better than me at keeping calm. I got into the back seat of my car with Eponine. Chucking Marius the keys. "Jehan, you three tell the others. And we'll see you later." I said as the car pulled out. "You ok Eponine?" I asked her but all I got in return was a glare. "Never mind that then." I muttered. Marius was quite all the way there. Only asking brief questions like "Which hospital is it." Or answering my questions. I told him as he parked the car right in front. "It's ok. You go and I'll park your car." He said stopping. I helped Eponine out and lead her inside.

I was sat in the waiting room when Marius finally arrived back. "Hey Enjolras, here's your keys." He said passing them to me. "Thanks Marius." He gave a weak smile. "I don't think I've ever seen you in such a panic." He said to me. "Yeah, today wasn't a normal day though." I said quietly. "How- how is she?" Marius asked nervously. "The doctors say she's ok right now." I sighed putting my head in my hands. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. I know I was a twat to you and especially Eponine. I'll understand if you both still hate me. But at least can I say I'm sorry." I looked up at him and searched his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. "I do forgive you. After all you did for us today we couldn't be angry with you anymore. I would still apologise to Eponine. But I don't think right now would be a good time." I half joked at the end. Marius looked relieved at the last part. We talked a bit longer before Marius left. "Marius, it's good to see you again." I said he smiled and left.

I was sat there for what feels like days. The Amis sent texts. A few called in the time that past but I was still anxious. I called my mother as she asked me to. "François, what a pleasant surprise. How are you?" My mum said answering the phone. "I'm good ma mére. I was calling as Eponine has gone into labour." My mother sounded like she was excited down the other end. "How is it going?" She asked me. "The doctors said it is alright now. But they might have to do emergency caesarean. Depends on what happens." Ii said looking at the nurse who had come to get me. "I have to go now. I'll talk to you soon." I said. Mum quickly said good bye and I went up to the nurse. "How is she?" I asked her. "She ok now, but she wants you with her." I nodded and followed her.

*Skipping this part as I have no clue and this is the icky part*

I was sat on the chair next to Éponine's bed while she was sleeping. I was staring at the twins who were sleeping as well. I was scared that if I held them they would break. Especially the girl who was so much smaller than the brother. I was watching them sleep when Eponine woke up. "You ok there Enjolras?" she asked sleepily. "I'm fine thank you. How about you?" I asked taking hold of her hand. "I'm fine as well. Can I hold them?" She asked me. "I do not see why you are asking me? They are your children as well as mine." I said making her roll her eyes at me. "Well I can't really get up right now." She said while I got up and passed her the boy while I held the girl. "They are so tiny." She whispered. "What are we going to call them? Because, he, she or it will not suffice for long." I said making her bite her lip in thought. "I quite like one of the names the Amis offered for this little guy." I raised an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me it's Grantaire's suggestion." I said making her laugh. "No. I quite like the name Xavier." She said. I nodded in reply. "Hmm Xavier suits him. Now we have his name what about this little one." I said looking at the baby in my arms. "I'm stuck for girls names. We should of thought about this before." Eponine sighed. "Can we call her Adelaide?" I said thinking of my mum and how happy she would be. "Yeah, that suits her I think. But I think I know what we can do for the middle names." Eponine said flashing a cheeky grin. "What is it?" I asked cautiously. "Grantaire's suggestions." I groaned about this. "Why?" I questioned. "Because a) I think they suit the names. And b) it is just suitable for them." She argues. I give a light chuckle. "Fine, but they will be annoyed with you when they are older." I warned her but smiling.

*Next day*

We had taken it turns holding them. Taking in every moment. Because once the Amis get here we won't be able to. It was about nine when we heard them all running and shouting down the halls. We could also hear the doctors and nurses reprimanding them. Courfeyrac, Azelma and Gavroche were the first ones in. "Hi guys." Courf said as the others came in. Musichetta elbowed her way to the side of the cot. "Aww these are the cute little guys. Can I hold them?" She asked, basically bouncing up and down. "Good morning to you to Chetta and you can hold them yes." Eponine said smiling. Musichetta picked up Adelaide and Combeferre battled his way over. "Hi Enjolras…" I saw that he wanted to hold Xavier. "Ferre you can hold him if you want." I chuckled. He smiled and gingerly went to hold him. "What are they called?" Feuilly asked us. "She is called Adelaide and he is called Xavier." I said, Grantaire who appeared in the room with Jehan. "I thought I my suggestions were better." Making everyone laugh. "Actually their full names are Adelaide Athena Enjolras and Xavier Apollo Enjolras." Making Grantaire fist punch the air. "Yes you used both of my suggestions!" Making everyone laugh. The twins were passed around the Amis. Both crying when Bossuet held them. Making him smile sheepishly. But when they were given back to us they fell back asleep.

0 0 0 0

Author's note: Yes I picked the name Xavier and Adelaide. Xavier was the most popular boys them. And I just preferred the name Adelaide. Poor Bossuet, he never has any good luck! And Marius is back. We will be seeing more of him now. Don't worry I still have some tricks up my sleeves :)

0 0 0 0

Enjolras: *Sitting on the floor rocking backwards and forwards*

Combeferre: He's broken.

Feuilly: It was eventually going to happen. We all knew that.

*everyone mutters in agreement*

Grantaire: I wonder if he'll ever be the same again.

Me: Poor Enjy…

Enjolras: *Still rocking backwards and forwards.*

Grantaire: I have a plan. Rachel come and plot with me.

Combeferre: What are you two up to now?

Grantaire: it is all legit don't worry Ferre.

Combeferre: I'm not worried, I'm pettryfyed.

*We go off.*

Me: What are you up to?

Grantaire: I think we need to send Enjolras on a holiday. I mean it might help him.

Me: Yeah, he needs a break. What about Mexico?

Grantaire: Hmm or New York?

Me: Actually what about a cruise? That way he goes to different places?

Grantaire: Great idea. I go and book. You tell everyone.

*The next day.*

Combeferre: Enjolras, get up, get dressed you are going on a holiday.

Enjolras: Where?

Combeferre: A cruise for ten days. On your own.

Enjolras: Ok, Ferre you are in charge.

Jehan: That was easy.


	27. Chapter 26

Author's note: Hello… you are probably thinking who are you? Sorry for the long wait. So I am back with some fluffiness. Sorry for this is a filler.

Disclaimer: Victor Hugo is sitting on my bedroom floor smoking menthols.

0 0 0 0

Éponine's p.o.v

I was trying not to scream as I got woken up again. It felt like the tenth time already this night. I went to get up but Enjolras pushed me back down gently. "I'll get this one. You go to sleep." He said before kissing my forehead and leaving. You don't have to tell me twice. I started to panic though when I woke up in the morning and Enjolras wasn't next to me. I got up and checked in the twin's room. He was sat on the rocking chair holding them. Both of the twins were asleep and he was close to sleeping as well. "Good morning Enjy." I said standing next to him. Making him snap his head up to look at me. "Did you sleep ok?" He asked me quietly. I nodded. "You look like you could use a good sleep." I say as he smirks. "I tried to get away from them but they would wake up and start crying again. "They love their daddy, that's why." I said as he smiled at me again. "For someone who has had less than three hours sleep. You look pretty happy." I say taking Xavier who had woken up. "I think I've become so tired that I have become full of energy. If you know what I mean." I shake my head at him. "They look a lot like you." I say looking at Xavier's blue eyes. "No they look like you as well." He insists. "They've only got my hair colour." I say to him kissing his forehead. We went downstairs and put the twins down. Both pretty happy. I made us a coffee and turned to face him. "Tell me the truth. Were they crying or was it that you didn't want to put them down?" I said raising my eyebrow. "I couldn't put them down." He said sheepishly I gave him a small smile. "Lord help Adelaide when she gets a boyfriend." The look of horror on Enjolras's face was enough to send me into hysterics. "Do not say such things about my little girl." I couldn't stop laughing at him now. "She's going to end up sneaking out to meet boys." I say, he started open his mouth like a gaping fish. "I will lock her in a tower and never let her out." As if to refuse we could hear her starting to cry. Which started off Xavier.

Around lunch time Musichetta, Joly and Bossuet came to visit us. More like the twins but it feels nice to feel included. "Hi Eppy, you ok? Because you look knackered." I roll my eyes at her. "I'm knackered because of these things called children." She snickered. Joly and Bossuet went off to talk to Enjolras. I noticed that she was edging towards the twins which were surprisingly calm. "Aw they are so cute." She said more to them than me. "They aren't at two in the morning." I mutter picking Adelaide up while Musichetta held Xavier. "Xavi, aren't you a handsome little boy." She said to him. I just laughed at her. "Have you taken them outside yet?" She asked me. I shook my head. "It's too cold and they are only a week old." She smiles as I pass her the bottle for Xavier. "I can't tell if they look more like you or Enjolras?" She said looking at the twins. "I and Enjolras were discussing this earlier. But Adelaide is a daddy's girl." I say holding her tightly. "How do you know?" Musichetta asks me. "If he comes in the room, she will cry until he picks her up." I say as she finishes the bottle. "What about Xavi?" Musichetta asked me. "He doesn't care as long as they feed him." She laughs before saying. "He's a proper little boy then. He'll get on with Gavroche then." I laugh at this because Gavroche would eat anything and everything.

Enjolras walks in with Joly and Bossuet. I mentally counted to three. And Adelaide started crying. I passed her to Enjolras and she was soon quiet. "Told you." I say to Musichetta who was still holding a rather happy Xavier.

Author's note: ARGH WRITERS BLOCK! Sadly there is no cure. Again sorry for the long wait but I am trying to space this story so that I can update my other ones. Sorry for the mega short chapter x

I will update soon and I LOVE YOU ALL XOXO

0 0 0 0

Bahorel: Oh my God that was so emotional. I mean seriously I think I love them even more.

Me: I HATE YOU!

Bahorel: I can't believe you hate one direction!

Me: I can't believe I haven't killed you.

Bahorel: All I did was take you to their concert.

Me: I DIDN'T WANT TO GO IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Bahorel: Why? They are so gorgeous.

Me: Bahorel you cried.

Bahorel: Yeah and…

Me: Next time take Courf or Jehan.

Courfeyrac: Take us where?

Bahorel: To see the most amazing band ever.

Jehan: Fall out boy?

Me: No, because I would be happy to see them.

Bahorel: One direction.

Courfeyrac: YOU WENT TO THEIR CONCERET AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!

Me: *FACEPALM*


	28. Chapter 27

Author's note: I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!

Time for a huge plot bunny that I have had hidden for decades, not really but yes you thought the last chapter was fluffy! This is eat your heart out, mind numbing and sicking fluff. MWHAHA. I warn you I have never kissed guy never mind have this happen. No it is not what you are thinking you sick child. Go and wash yourself with soap. Dirty people.

Disclaimer: No, no, no, just no.

0 0 0 0

Chapter 27 (about 3 months have past)

Éponine's p.o.v

"Eponine, are you with being left alone with the twins while I go and get my parents?" Enjolras asked for the hundredth time. "Enj, I am fine when you are at work. I'll be fine today." I sighed kissing his forehead. "I know but I still panic. Call me or one the Amis if you need anything or something happens." I said before basically kicking him out of the house. "See you later." He said before getting in the car. I went to check on the twins who were interested in some weird kids program. It made my head hurt looking at it. Too many bright colours. I decided to get dressed as it was still early morning and I knew that Chetta and or Azelma will appear during the day with Gavroche. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a warm wool grey jumper. I put my hair into a messy bun and went to sort the twin's breakfast. Over the last few months we have seen that they have tight curls like Enjolras. I fed them and they seemed pretty content until Chetta and Gavroche appeared and the twins wanted attention of them. "Good morning Eppy." Musichetta said, I just sighed. I gave up telling her not to call me that. "Hey Chetta. Want a coffee?" I asked her she nodded and followed me into the kitchen with Gavroche. "Where's Enj? I swear you two have turned into hermits and only leave when absolutely needed." She told me making me laugh lightly. "He's picking his parents up as they are staying for two weeks." I say sighing, passing her the coffee. "Ponine, can I have something to eat?" Gavroche asked politely. I passed him an apple. "Ewww, I asked for food not fruit." He cried at me. "It's good for you." I told him, he went into the living room muttering things like. "You used to be fun." And "you are so mean."

*time skip: Next week. (I'm way too lazy to write the in between of the dates.)*

Éponine's p.o.v

I was rushing upstairs trying get dressed. "Adelaide, are you sure you'll be fine with the twins?" I asked. Feeling slightly paranoid. I have never left them with anyone but Enjolras and only for a couple of hours at the time. "Eponine dear, stop fretting and calm down. They will be fine and you finish getting ready." Adelaide said pushing me into my room. I knew that Adelaide would be fine, I was just being stupid. Enjolras and I were going for a meal somewhere as we haven't had any time alone since the twins were born. I looked through my wardrobe. Gah what do I wear. Thank you Enj for not giving me a clue in what to wear. Much appreciated. I put on a dress Musichetta had forced me to buy on a shopping trip a while ago. It was dark crimson dress with a lace detailing and a black ribbon around the waist. I wore a simple pair of black pumps. I kept my makeup simple and natural and curled my hair slightly. I felt presentable now and went downstairs where Enjolras was waiting to go.

I felt a blush creep up my neck as he complimented me. We went into the car. Enjolras seemed restless and nervous. "You ok?" I asked him. He gave a small smile. "I am fine thank you." He said before pulling in front of a restaurant. Oh no, not good. This looks like a place where you have hundred different knives, forks and spoons. And half of them weren't ever used. I am going to murder him. We went inside and I was going to murder him twice over. Everyone was dressed much more formally and were obviously socially elite. To be honest I would prefer to do something more down key. We ordered our food and sat rather quietly. Enjolras still seemed to be away with the fairies. "Are you ok Enj, you are pretty zoned out." He snapped back into reality. "Sorry Ponine. We were supposed to be having alone time. My mind keeps wondering away." I gave him a wry smile. "It's ok, it's nice to be out for a change." For the rest of evening we talked and Enjolras relaxed slightly. Only slightly.

The rest of the evening went by quickly and we left when the sun had just set and it was getting dark. I was going to go in the car. But apparently we had other plans. "I thought we could go on a walk." Enjolras explained to me as he weaved his fingers through mine. We turned down a corner and went into a park. We walked about for around ten minutes before we sat down on the bench. We carried on talking and I was freezing. Enjolras removed his jacket and placed it on my shoulders. "Eponine, you do know we have now been together for over a year." Enjolras said in a matter of fact tone. "It feels longer." I say looking in his eyes. "And we have had two children. Would you say we've gone to fast?" He questioned me curiously. "No, I think everyone has different speeds. What about you?" I asked him. He gave a smile. Somewhat nervously though. "I don't want to be with anyone but you." he said kissing my hands. "And I don't want to be with anyone but you either." I reply smiling. Enjolras gave another smile before getting off the bench sliding down to one knee. "I also would love the honour of you becoming my wife." He said, fumbling around in his trouser pockets. I laughed. I have never seen him so confused and not like his normal articulate self. He checked the pocket his jacket he had placed on me when he pulled out a small box. "So will you?" He asked returning to how he was before the nervous misplacing of the box. Before I answered it started to rain, and as its London it rained heavily. "I will." I say as he gave me his most radiant smile.

0 0 0 0

Authors note: YAY! SOME FLUFFINESS! Right anyway sorry for the long wait for the update. I just had the worst writers block and gah I had no cure. I knew what I wanted in this chapter but I couldn't figure out how to write it out.

Some sad news now. This story is almost over *sobs.* It's sad for me as this is my first ever Fanfiction I wrote. And first story I have ever finished yet. (I'm on Wattpad and my username is rachelnorman16) So this story has a place in my heart. There will be one more chapter and an epilogue. So goodbye and goodnight to you lot I bid you adieu xxx

0 0 0 0

Me: So sleepy. I'm going to have nap. *I fall asleep*

Enjolras: Ooh this seems like a good time to have revenge. *sneaks out and grabs sharpies.*

Courfeyrac: Yo bro, what's occurring?

Enjolras: revenge.

Courfeyrac: Sweet, well I'm going to go drinking with Grantaire.

Enjolras: Ok, just don't blame me in letting you doing this tomorrow.

Courfeyrac: No problem. *Courfeyrac leaves*

Enjolras: *writes: FOREVER ALONE! Gives me a beard and a monobrow.*

Me: *wakes up* Hey, why are you acting all suspicious?

Enjolras: No reason, I have to go. I have a revolution to plan


End file.
